


Not Just a Mission

by Aurum_Fidei



Series: Clintasha Adopts Maximoffs AU [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi, Natasha Romanov Feels, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2019-07-13 20:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum_Fidei/pseuds/Aurum_Fidei
Summary: The homecoming of Morgan Stark stirs some deeply hidden emotions for Natasha.SEQUEL to Not Just Rescuers





	1. Welcome Home Morgan

**Author's Note:**

> HI GUYS! Welcome to the sequel to Not Just Rescuers. I have been working on this since I finished Not just Rescuers and am so very excited to share this with you!!

“Mama! When’re we goin’ t’go down to meet the new baby??” Wanda asked Natasha a happy grin on her face.

Natasha smiled at her daughter, reaching a hand up to cradle her face in her hand “Uncle Tony just called a little bit ago, little one, and said they would be leaving the hospital shortly. We can head down to the common floor as soon as your brother’s ready“

Wanda groaned and scrunched her nose up “Mama! I’m not little!” 

Natasha leaned forward and kissed her nose lightly “Doesn’t matter how big you get, you’ll always be my little one.”

Wanda giggled slightly as she grinned and she pulled away from Natasha, swatting at her away lightly before turning and calling out “Piet! Hurry up! Mama said we get to go down so we can meet Morgan once you’re done getting’ ready!”

Silence filled the air as a couple of seconds ticked by “Ready!” Pietro said as he appeared by Wanda’s side, hair windblown like always.

Clint let out a chuckle as he stood from his place at the table “Excited much, you two?” 

Wanda nodded enthusiastically as Pietro said “Uh-huh! We like gettin’ new cousins!”

Natasha shook her head slightly before leading them all towards the elevator. Once they all were on the elevator and had begun their descent to the common floor, Wanda turned so that she was facing Clint and Natasha.

“I forgot t’ ask. Cassie wants to spend the night up on our floor tonight. Is that ok?” Wanda looked at them both with pleading, wide eyes.

Clint and Natasha exchanged a look. Their two nearly ten year old children absolutely adored thirteen year old Cassie Lang, and Cassie enjoyed spending time with them just as much. 

“Did you both finish all your classwork that Uncle Bruce gave to you for the weekend?” Clint asked.

“Yes, Papa.” The twins spoke together as they nodded

Clint glanced at Natasha and raised his eyebrow in question. She shrugged in response.

“Alright. But Cassie has to ask Uncle Scott and Aunt Hope. And she has to be done with all of her classwork as well. You three know the rules.” Clint spoke sternly as the twins both grinned and wrapped both their parents in crushing hug.

“We’ll tell her!” Wanda said happily as they both dashed out the open elevator, in search of Cassie.

Clint and Natasha both shook their heads as they walked into the common room to find it already fairly busy. They could both see their two children talking rather enthusiastically with Cassie.

“What happened to the cute little toddlers we rescued?” Clint said wistfully as he wrapped an arm around Natasha’s waist.

“They grew up and became preteens.” Natasha leaned her head on Clint’s shoulder as she watched the twins approach Cassie and began talking to the young teenager enthusiastically.

“Wait until they are teenagers and stop thinking the opposite sex has cooties.” Scott shuddered as he and Hope approached them.

“Please don’t make me think about that kind of stuff, Lang!” Clint groaned “Last thing I need to think about is Wanda liking boys.”

“Nananana” tiny almost one year old Amy Lang babbled from her place on Hope’s hip as she reached towards Natasha.

“That’s right, Amy! That’s your Auntie Nat!” Hope grinned as Natasha took hold of Amy and swung her up into the air, much to the baby girls delight.

One Hour Later 

Everyone but Pepper, Tony, Peter, and the new baby had arrived onto the common floor and everyone was eagerly awaiting their arrival. Wanda, Pietro, Cassie, and Joseph were all sitting on the floor playing the game of LIFE. Darcy and Clint were also on the floor playing with Brant and Amy. Thor and Jane were in the kitchen preparing dinner. Natasha sat on the couch talking with Hope, Betty, and Bruce. Steve, Bucky, Sam, and Rhodey were all attempting to put together the complex baby swing, bouncer, and bassinet that Pepper had ordered.

Everyones head swiveled to look at the elevator as it opened to reveal a grinning Tony, an exhausted looking Pepper, and Peter who had a white and gold custom made baby carrier in hand.

As the three adults stepped off the elevator, Tony’s grin widened and Pepper smiled lightly as Tony spoke loudly so that his voice filled the entire room “We’re incredibly pleased to introduce you all to our daughter, Morgan Maria Stark.”

As Tony said the baby’s name Peter turned the carrier so that everyone could get a look at the tiny and slightly squirming infant inside. The baby had on an ironman onesie and had a headful of dark brown hair. Everyone in the room immediately began expressing their congratulations as well as complimenting the baby. 

In no time at all, Wanda was on her feet and next to Peter looking between Pepper and at the baby.

“Can I hold her Auntie Pep?” Wanda asked eyes wide.

“Of course, Wanda. But remember everyone else wants to hold her too.” Pepper smiled softly at Wanda as Peter was carefully lifting Morgan out of her carrier.

“Come on, Wanda. You should sit on the couch. I’ll help you.” Peter grinned as he cradled Morgan to his chest.

“Pepper, Tony! Come and eat. Thor and I made pot roast and mashed potatoes.” Jane called from the kitchen.

“Ohhh, that sounds so good.” Pepper moaned “Hospital food is horrible, even for CEO’s of multi-billion dollar companies. Peter take pictures of everyone holding her! I want lots of pictures for her baby book!”

“Sure thing, Pepper!” Peter called over his shoulder as he placed the sleeping Morgan into Wanda’s cradled arms. As soon as he was sure Wanda had a good hold on the baby he pulled out his phone “Smile, Wanda!” 

Wanda looked at Peter, her eyes shimmered slightly scarlet as she grinned happily at her older cousin.

After the picture was taken there was a flurry of movement amongst everyone within the floor. Once Tony and Pepper had both eaten, everyone else dug into the food as well. And once all the children had had their turn holding Morgan, the adults began passing her around. When Morgan finally was passed to Bruce he only held her for a moment before he made to pass her to Natasha, who was sitting right next to him.

“Hope, why don’t you hold her?” Natasha said, mixed emotions slightly coloring her tone.

Hope looked only slightly confused before she reached over Natasha and took Morgan from Bruce.

More time passed, and Pepper had stepped down the hall and into the study in order to feed Morgan. Once she walked back in Tony immediately walked over to her and carefully took the sleeping Morgan out of her arms and immediately walked over to where Natasha was sitting on the couch.

“Auntie Nat… Do you want some Morgan time?” Tony sing-songed lightly as he grinned.

“I’m ok, Tony. She’s asleep and she’s been passed around to everyone tonight. She should stay with you.” Natasha raised her hand up to stop Tony’s approach.

“But, my dear Natashalie, you’re the only one here who hasn’t held her. And Pep wants pictures of everyone holding her. For the baby book. A picture of Auntie Nat holding Morgan the day she came home is needed.” Tony pressed.

Natasha ground her teeth “Drop the subject. Please, Tony.”

“Come on. You don’t have to hold her a long time…” Tony attempted to place the baby in Natasha’s arms but was shocked when Natasha got up abruptly and began walking swiftly out of the room. Everyone watched her go, not daring to say a word.

Clint, being slightly oblivious as he tried to keep Amy and Brant entertained, only noticed what was going on when Darcy kicked his side. He watched Natasha’s retreating form before standing up.

“I’ll, uh, I’ll go talk to her.” He rubbed his hands over his jeans before following his partner towards the study.

Clint found Natasha sitting on the couch in the study, her face in her hands, crying. He immediately went to her side and sat down next to her, wrapping his arms around her.

“Tasha… What’s wrong?” He asked softly

It took a moment for Natasha to compose herself before she began talking “I never wanted kids, Clint. Never. I never wanted to be a mother at all. Then we found the twins. And then it turned into I didn’t want kids of my own. But now? Seeing Brant, Amy, and Morgan? Three children at the three different ages we never saw our children at? Clint, we missed so much of their lives in their first three years. We don’t know so much about Wanda and Pietro. I don’t know if Pietro was born with a full head of hair like Morgan or next to no hair like Brant. I have no idea when Wanda got her first tooth. I don’t know what their first words were. I don’t know if they walked before they were one like Amy or after their first birthday like Brant. I don’t even know which one of them was born first! We missed so much and I hate it.” Her eyes were glassy and her voice was thick with unshed tears.

Clint blinked at her “I know, Tasha. I hate that we missed all of that too. But, what are you trying to say.”

“I am saying, I want to have a baby with you.” Natasha spoke softly “I know it’s next to impossible. But that’s what I want. I want it so badly it hurts.” She let out a broken sob as she buried her face into his shoulder.

“Tasha, our medical is a Stark Industries credit card given to us to use at our discretion by Tony. If you really want this… we can look into doing IVF.” Clint spoke as he carefully pulled Natasha so that she was on his lap.

“Do you want it?” Natasha asked quietly without looking up. “Because I don’t want to do it unless you want it too.”

“I think that our little family could most definitely use a new addition.” Clint spoke softly as he stroked her hair. “Plus Wanda and Pietro would make excellent older siblings. “

“Where will we go? It’s not like we can go to a normal doctor without anyone finding out.” Natasha spoke in a normal tone but was still curled into Clint.

“What if we went to the doctor on Coulson’s team? Simmons. We can go to her after we train with Daisy and Lincoln on Monday. We can figure out exactly what it’s going to take and then hopefully all she has to do is buy whatever’s necessary and we can get started.” Clint said

“I think that’s a good idea. I would go to Cho… but I really don’t want the team knowing. At least not until we know it’s possible and then probably not until it’s safe to tell people.” Natasha nodded

“Now as much as I would like to sit here and just hold you… You walking out… it kind of freaked everyone out. Our children included. We should go back out there.” Clint said gently before kissing Natasha’s forehead.

Natasha nodded “How are we blocking our thoughts from our overly nosy daughter this time?” 

“I was just going to work through nursery rhymes and translate them to every language I know.” Clint grinned.

“Sounds good.” Natasha carefully unfolded herself from her position on Clint’s lap and stood.

They both walked out together to find everyone quietly talking. When they stepped into view Natasha was immediately bombarded by the twins.

Pietro simply hugged Natasha, laying his head on her chest and closing his eyes.

Wanda stood back for a moment. “Mama! Are you ok?” Wanda asked her eyes glowing red. A moment later her eyes dimmed back to her normal brown and she looked between her parents with a pout on her face. 

“No digging in our thoughts Wanda.” Clint chastised.

“I wanna know!” Wanda whined. 

“All you need to know is that I’m fine.” Natasha reached out and pulled Wanda to her and hugged her gently, kissing the top of her head.

After a moment of hugging, both children seemed satisfied that Natasha was fine and went back to playing with Cassie and Joseph.

“I’m ready for some Morgan time if that’s still an option.” Natasha smiled sheepishly as she looked over to Tony and Pepper.

“Of course!” Pepper said happily as Tony stood and brought Morgan over.

Natasha smiled happily as Tony handed her the baby.


	2. Step One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I decided I am gonna update TWICE a week until I catch up with what I have written. so... At least 3 weeks of this?? OH also i realized I did not introduce you to my OCs!  
> Joseph Rogers-Barnes 7 yrs old  
> Brant Foster (Thorson) 2 yrs old  
> Amy Lang 1 yr old  
> Morgan Stark NB (This is not really an OC as the entire fandom uses this name for pepperonys kid...)  
> AND (in this chapter) Lucy Fitz-Simmons 6 mon old

The best way to describe the Avengers communal meals was with one word – insanity. The dining room table was consistently covered with experiments and inventions from any one of the four scientist/inventors within the tower and food was eaten around said projects. Brant Foster (Thorson) and Amy Lang were incredibly vocal individuals and often started food fights between each other. The older children- Cassie, Wanda, Pietro, and Joseph- were much more docile and almost always ate their meals sitting on the barstools by the island in the kitchen, as they liked to talk with whomever was cooking the meal. The Monday after Morgan Stark was brought home found the baby placed on the countertop in her bouncer as Pepper drank coffee from a large cup at her place standing by the coffee maker. The four children simply watched her with wide eyes as she refilled the cup for the third time.

“You ok Auntie Pep? Usually only Papa ever drinks that much coffee.” Wanda asked carefully.

“I’m ok, Wanda. Thank you for asking. I’m just really tired. Morgan kept me and Uncle Tony up pretty much all night last night.” Pepper smiled lovingly at her daughter.

Wanda nodded her understanding as Cassie spoke up “She won’t do that forever. Amy only did it for a few months.”

“Yea! Amy was four months old when Wanda and I stayed with Uncle Scott and Aunt Hope when Mama and Papa had a mission and she didn’t cry the entire night.” Pietro smiled at Pepper cheerfully.

Pepper smiled at the children before she turned towards Hope and Scott who were cooking breakfast “Have anything ready? I have a feeling she won’t be asleep much longer and when she wakes up I need to feed her, but I’m starving.”

Hope wordlessly handed her a prepared plate of sausage and eggs. 

A moment later Clint and Natasha walked into the kitchen from the dining room. All four children swiveled in their seats to face them.

“Wanda, Pietro, we’re going to SHIELD base to train with Daisy and Lincoln. After your lessons with Uncle Bruce you are to go up to Uncle Steve and Uncle Bucky’s floor with Joseph.” Clint said looking between the twins.

“Awe, Papa!” Wanda whined “We had planned on going up to Uncle Scott and Aunt Hope’s floor after lessons today. Cassie’s Grandpa got her a new chemistry set and Cassie was gonna teach us chemistry!”

Cassie was by far the smartest out of the group of children. At the tender age of 13 she was set to graduate from high school by the end of the year and had her sights set on getting a bachelor’s degree in Quantum Physics. Wanda and Pietro were the only ones who knew that Cassie was motivated by the fact that her Dad, her Mom, and her Step-Mom had all told her that she would not - under no circumstances- be allowed to have a suit, until she graduated from college. 

“Do Uncle Scott and Aunt Hope know about your plans to do chemistry in their apartment?” Natasha raised an eyebrow

“Yes, Aunt Natasha. Dad and Mom both know.” Cassie nodded.

“We know, Natasha.” Hope called from her place at the stove “Cassie knows lab safety up and down. It will be perfectly fine. Plus I will be there.”

“We have extra goggles.” Cassie grinned.

“Please?” The twins pleaded together.

Clint looked at Natasha before sighing and saying “Alright. If this was already planned on, ok. But Joseph, you better go and talk to your Dad and Papa. They obviously had no idea about Cassie’s little Chemistry lesson.”

Joseph hopped down off his barstool and trotted into the dining room wordlessly.

“You two be good while we’re gone. We expect good reports from Uncle Bruce and Aunt Hope!” Natasha stepped forward and kissed them both on the tops of their heads. “We’ll be back by dinner.”

“Why so long?” Wanda asked curiously as her eyes glowed red. A few seconds later her eyes returned to normal and she turned in her seat to face forward as she pouted slightly.

“What have we said about digging into other people thoughts without their permission Wanda?” Natasha asked crisply.

“Not too… But, I wanna know! You an’ Papa are hidin’ somethin’!!” Wanda whined out as she looked at Natasha over her shoulder.

“No buts Wanda!” Clint said solidly. “You know the rules.”

Wanda crossed her arms and looked down “Yes, Papa”

“We love you, sweetie. You just have got to learn to give people privacy in their own heads.” Natasha ran her hand through Wanda’s hair affectionately. 

“I know…” Wanda grumbled. “Daisy reminds me at every training session about the proper use of my powers.”

Later at SHIELD base

“So are either of you going to bring up the fact that Daisy is sporting a new piece of jewelry?” Natasha raised an eyebrow as she took a long drink from her water bottle.

Daisy’s eyes widened slightly “What’re you talking ab-“

“We can tell you have a ring on a chain around your neck, Daisy. It moves your shirt whenever you bend forward.” Clint smirked.

“We’re engaged. Happened yesterday.” Lincoln spoke up. 

“We haven’t told Coulson or May yet and that’s why we decided to attempt to hide it from you two. Please don’t say anything.” Daisy pleaded

“We won’t say anything. But make sure you say something before you come for training with the twins this weekend. Since you two allow Wanda to use all her powers during your sessions. That little girl likes to blurt out secrets at the most inopportune moments.” Natasha shook her head smiling slightly.

Daisy laughed “We’ll keep that in mind”

“We’re actually going to tell them once we’re done here… Right, Daisy?” Lincoln gave Daisy a meaningful look

“Yes. Yes we were.” Daisy gulped “Any advice Clint?”

“Nah. Only time I ever had to tell Coulson anything like that was the time I had gotten married. And he had good reason to be pissed off at me. Seeing as Bobbi and me had only been dating for two week and bad mission injuries led us to eloping.” Clint shrugged “Coulson yelled at the both of us about how stupid we were. And in the end, Coulson was right. We got a divorce three months later.”

“Wait, you two aren’t married?” Lincoln looked confused

“No” Natasha shook her head “Well, I mean, technically some of newer our aliases are married… but we are not married as ourselves. But I think you two will be fine.”

“I sure hope you’re right. I hate AC’s disappointed face.” Daisy grimaced before she turned towards Lincoln and linked her arm with his.

“Before you go… Do you two have any idea where we might find Agent Simmons?” Clint asked tilting his head to the side.

“Remember, it’s Agent Fitz-Simmons now.” Daisy grinned “She should be in the med-bay. I know she was planning on organizing a shipment of supplies this afternoon. She probably has Lucy with her. You’ve met the mini Fitz-Simmons right?”

“Yes, we have. They all came to Stark’s Christmas party.” Natasha nodded, smiling slightly “How old is she now?”

“6 months old and Fitz is totally enamored by her.” Daisy laughed.

“That’s what tends to happen.” Clint smiled. “Good luck you two.”

“Thanks. We’ll see you both this weekend at the tower.” Lincoln waved as he steered Daisy out of the room and down the hall to the left.

“Shall we?” Clint asked grinning. 

Natasha simply shook her head as she led the way down the hall to the right.

The med-bay was not that far from the training room, and when they entered they found Jemma in front of one of the supply closets with a box of brand new supplies one her left and her daughter sleeping in her carrier on her right.

“Simmons?” Clint interrupted lightly.

Jemma looked up and smiled “Hello! I wasn’t expecting to see either of you today. Is there something wrong?”

“No, no nothing’s wrong. We just wanted to speak to you about something.” Clint said reassuringly.

“Something private.” Natasha added.

“Of course.” Jemma nodded “We can sit down over here?” Jemma gestured towards one of the beds that had fresh linen and two chairs next to it. Clint and Natasha quietly sat down in the two chairs as Jemma picked up the baby carrier and set it down onto the bed and sat down next to it.

“She’s gotten so big since the last time we saw her.” Clint was grinning as he looked at the little girl who was finally growing wisps of light brown hair.

“She just started sitting up on her own…” Jemma smiled as she looked at her daughter as well “But, you are not here to hear about Lucy. What can I do for you two?”

Natasha hesitated for a moment “How much of my files have you read?”

“I read your medical files. As those were the only files that pertained to me.” Jemma looked slightly confused.

“Do my medical files go into what was done to me in the Red Room?” Natasha raised an eyebrow in question.

“There was a large file about the Red Room, yes. Although from what I saw it was mainly notes from when you first came to SHIELD and were in with a SHIELD psychologist multiple times a week for deprogramming of brainwashing.” Jemma explained as nonchalantly as possible.

“You didn’t see anything about the… the graduation ceremony?” Natasha asked quietly.

“Not that I recall.” Jemma shook her head.

Clint squeezed Natasha’s hand as she took a deep breath “When I was fourteen and the only girl left of the twenty-seven girls that I grew up with they put me through what they referred to as a graduation ceremony.” Natasha said quietly “This graduation ceremony was a surgery that left me all but 100% sterile. I finally found out exactly what they did to me a few years after I joined SHIELD. I still have my ovaries and my uterus. But they completely removed my fallopian tubes. “

“That’s terrible!” Jemma looked outraged “But what exactly does that all have to do with me?” 

“Well, after talking between the two of us… We decided that we want to try and have a baby of our own through IVF. And we were wondering if you would be able to do that at all?” Natasha asked quietly

“Well, uh…” Jemma look shocked for a moment before composing herself “I would have to research the topic to learn the process exactly. And then I would have to get all the supplies. But, I do suppose I could. I have learned many different medical techniques over the last decade almost so why not this?”

“We are in absolutely no hurry. Take your time learning. And when you’re ready to purchase supplies let us know and our Avengers medical will cover the cost.” Clint assured her “And please, we’re trying to keep this endeavor as private as possible. So if you could keep this all to yourself we would appreciate it.”

“Of course!” Jemma smiled “I am excited that you decided to come to me for help.”

“Well hopefully you can help us and there isn’t too much damage.” Natasha said, allowing hope to color her voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!! Tell me what you think!!


	3. Side Effects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI guys!! here is another update for you all! And just an FYI this story is very clintasha-centric. While the other characters will come into play a lot this is a story that is highly focused on clint and natasha. so just be aware. enjoy!

It was a little over one month later when Jemma finally got back to them. She had made contact with an experienced fertility specialist who would help Jemma walk Clint and Natasha through the IVF process as well as do the more difficult procedures while maintaining the utmost level of privacy (Jemma had already had an agreement written and signed). The specialist performed an exam on Natasha and deemed her an eligible candidate for IVF and instructed Jemma to begin her on ovarian stimulants as soon as possible to begin their first round of IVF.

Clint had not been thrilled to find out the he had to give Natasha hormone injections daily.

“Why does it have to be injections?” Clint whined slightly as he injected the medication into her behind.

“Clint.” Natasha looked at him over her shoulder “Stop, please. We’re in this together. Even if it’s all happening to my body.” 

Clint’s eyes softened as he watched her pull her pants back up and her shirt down over her pants “Of course we are. I- I just don’t like doing things to you that’re painful. And I know these shots are uncomfortable and you’ve been having bad cramps since you started the injections.”

Natasha smiled softly at Clint as she turned to face him “You’re sweet.” She leaned in and kissed him “But I doubt this process is going to be painless. Both in the physical and emotional sense. I can handle some injections and cramps right now.”

“Are you still sure you want to keep this from everyone? And not just the kids?” Clint asked quietly “Some extra support from our family wouldn’t hurt.”

“I’m sure. I don’t want anyone to get disappointed if this doesn’t work. Plus we seem to be the only ones any good at blocking our minds off from Wanda.” Natasha smirked

Clint ran a hand through Natasha’s hair as he spoke “Speaking of which, I’m going to be thinking in Spanish today. I haven’t worked on my Spanish in a while and I’m a bit rusty. I could use some practice.”

“Ohh good idea. In that case I think I’ll think in… Arabic today. It’s been awhile since I’ve had to use that language.” Natasha grinned as she stepped so that she was closer to Clint.

“Alright. Should we go down to the common floor? Everyone is probably curious as to where we are.” Clint spoke in a softer voice as he gently pulled Natasha against his chest. Natasha nodded before she rested her head against his shoulder with a sigh. “Are you sure you’re doing ok? I can always go down and you can stay up here. I can tell everyone you weren’t feeling well.”

“No. I’m never sick. If you tell them I don’t feel good they’ll know something’s up.” Natasha mumbled. “But, later on when the twins are in bed, I won’t say no to a massage. “

Clint smiled before her kissed her hair gently “I’ll even make you a cup of your favorite herbal tea.”

“This is why I adore you.” Natasha smiled into his shoulder.

“And I always thought it was my sparkling personality and great sense of humor that kept you around all these years.” Clint said sarcastically.

Natasha lifted her face away from his shoulder in order to smile up at him before tilting her face up and kissing him momentarily. “Let’s go”

When they finally arrived onto the common floor everyone else was already there and had begun eating the meal of take-out Chinese food.

“Auntie Pep left your food by the stove.” Pietro spoke around his mouth full of lo mein and vegetables, pointing towards the stove with his chopsticks. Clint laughed as Natasha gave the boy a stern look that made him blush to his ears as he swallowed. “Sorry Mama…”

“It’s fine. Just remember to swallow your food before you talk next time.” Natasha smiled at her son as she walked to the stove and grabbed her container of stir fried vegetables and Clint’s container of chicken lo mein as well as a set of chopsticks for herself and a fork for Clint (he never was able to master using chopsticks). She walked back to Clint and handed him his food before she went into the living room and sat down in one of the armchairs, curling up into herself as she slowly ate her food. 

Soon after Natasha and Clint started eating, Wanda, Pietro, Cassie, and Joseph were all done eating and they hopped off the barstools and got rid of their trash before heading into the living room shouting out to JARVIS to start playing the Incredibles. Taking the opportunity, Clint quickly got on one of the abandoned barstools as he shoved another bit of food into his mouth before looking and checking on Natasha. Deciding she looked comfortable enough he turned his attention to the movie and continued eating as he watch. As everyone else filtered into the living room to watch the movie (Brant and Amy screaming as they went) Clint would ever so often look at Natasha to see if she was in any more pain than she was earlier in the day.

“What’s wrong with Natasha?” Bucky had appeared out of nowhere next to Clint.

Clint jumped slightly and mumbled “Russian assassins”

“Birdbrain. What’s wrong with Nat? She’s acting strange.” Bucky had pressed his lips into a thin line and there was a worry line on his forehead.

“What do you mean she’s acting strange?” Clint tried to look confused.

“I mean, right now she’s curled up in a ball in an armchair sleeping. She never sleeps down here. And also she ate her dinner in the living room instead of at the table or at the counter.” Bucky said

“What can I say? She’s been tired lately. We both have.” Clint shrugged nonchalantly. “In case you haven’t noticed we have been trying to break Wanda of her terrible habit of reading our minds whenever she pleases. So to do that we have been blocking our minds from her by doing things such as thinking in the languages that Wanda doesn’t know. And unfortunately for Nat that excludes English, Sokovian, and Russian since we taught the twins Russian when they were younger. Plus, she hasn’t slept well since we got back from our mission a few days ago.”

Bucky narrowed his eyes at Clint “You would tell me if something was wrong. Right, Barton?” 

Clint put his hands up as he said “Listen, if anything was going on with her that I thought needed yours or Steve’s help or attention, I would tell you. But I swear. She’s just tired. Our daughter’s nosy and stubborn and has super powers. It’s kind of exhausting.”

Bucky visibly relaxed as he nodded his head. “Ok. Hey why don’t Steve and I take Wanda and Pietro for the night? We have some of their clothes from the last time they stayed with us and we will make sure they get to Bruce in the morning for lessons with Joseph.”

“Are you sure? I know they can be a handful…” Clint hesitated

“Yes, I’m sure.” Bucky nodded before turning his head and calling to his husband “Steve! We are taking Wanda and Pietro for the night!” Steve simply nodded and gave a thumbs up. “Get Natasha up to bed.”

Clint gave a grateful nod before he walked into the living room and crouched next to the armchair that held a sleeping Natasha.

“Tasha” He whispered as he placed a hand gently on her shoulder “Let’s go upstairs and rest. Steve and Bucky are taking the kids for the night.”

Natasha blinked at him slowly “I fell asleep?”

“Yea.” Clint nodded “Do you want me to carry you or are you ok to walk?”

“I’ll walk.” Natasha carefully stood and stretched. She then turned to look at her two children who were staring at her. “You two be good for your Uncles and don’t give your little cousin a hard time.” The twins nodded before turning back to the movie.

As the elevator closed on Clint and Natasha and began to rise to their floor, Natasha leaned into him and closed her eyes “I still want that massage and my tea.”

Clint smirked before he pressed a kiss into her hair “I would think you would.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! Leave a comment about what you liked!


	4. Step Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just so you know... I know a lot of you know that I have a medical background... but that DOES NOT mean I know all the ins and outs of IVF I don't by any means. I am trying to be as accurate as possible (I did my research!) but know I am probably not getting most of this right. But anyways enjoy!

“If you would like to sit up now, you can.” Dr. Cruz, the fertility specialist spoke in a kind voice as she moved around the room.

Natasha was careful to keep the paper draping in her lap as she sat up and watched the doctor warily.

“How soon after today will you have embryos to transfer?” Natasha asked as Clint was allowed to walk back into the room.

“The egg retrieval was successful. We have ten eggs. And Mr. Barton gave us a sperm sample so we should be able to start the fertilization process and embryo culture. And with your ages I would like to do some genetic testing to verify viability. So I would like to see you in… five days?” Dr. Cruz smiled at Natasha as she spoke.

Natasha blinked a few times before she nodded “Alright.”

“And we haven’t discussed this yet, but I think that due to some of the minimal scarring within your uterus, to increase your chances of pregnancy, we should do a double embryo transfer. Just know that it does increase the chance of a multiple pregnancy.” Dr. Cruz stood as she spoke.

Natasha and Clint looked at one another before Natasha spoke “That’s fine. If you think it will increase our chances. We trust you. You’re the professional.”

“Alright, then I will see you on Wednesday” With that Dr. Cruz walked out of the curtain enclosed space.

“Could you pass me my pants?” Natasha said pointing towards her yoga pants that were folded up next to the computer along with her panties.

Clint silently passed them over and watched her pull her clothing back on.

“You want to say something, Clint?” Natasha asked “Because once we get back to the tower we can’t really talk about this until the kids are asleep.”

“I just can’t believe this is all real.” Clint spoke quietly as a grin slowly spread across his face “We’re gonna have a BABY.”

“Slow down.” Natasha chided slightly “I’m not pregnant.” She smiled at him before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. “Yet.”

“But you will be.” Clint’s grin grew to a ridiculous size. “And, God Tasha, that’s just so amazing.”

“How do you think Wanda and Pietro will react when they finally find out?” Natasha was now grinning as well.

“I think they are going to be so excited! They always get excited over a new cousin, I can’t imagine how excited they will be at the prospect of a baby brother or sister.” Clint laughed 

“You really think so? You don’t think they will get… jealous?” Natasha bit her lip in thought “I don’t want them to think that us having a baby is anything but our family getting bigger.”

“Tasha, this is Wanda and Pietro we’re talking about. We had thought that they would get jealous when more kids came to the tower and we were completely wrong. The more kids that were added to the tower family, the happier the twins were.” Clint gave a lopsided smile as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

They walked out to find Jemma bending over a microscope. As they approached, Jemma looked up at them and smiled.

“Dr. Cruz said everything that she did today was successful and that we should be doing the transfer on Wednesday?” She asked.

“Yes, that is correct.” Natasha nodded. “Again we have to thank you for keeping this all private.”

“Of course!” Jemma brightened “I can understand you wanting to keep the endeavor a secret.”

“We don’t plan to hide it for very long. Just until I am about twelve weeks along most likely. When the risk for miscarriage goes down.” Natasha explained 

“Do you plan on telling Coulson sooner? So he doesn’t send you on any risky missions?” Jemma prodded slightly.

Natasha sighed as she scrunched up her nose in disgust “Yes, yes we do. We plan on going and talking with him after we get a positive pregnancy test.”

“We made an agreement that she would go onto desk duty once she is pregnant and on Avengers missions she would assist with coms and non-physical aspects of missions.” Clint explained further “Natasha isn’t all that happy about the prospect of a whole year without going into the field.”

“That seems like a good idea, with the risk for injury that missions hold.” Jemma smiled “But of course you can always keep up with your training. Pregnant woman are actually encouraged to maintain their level of activity they had before pregnancy for as long as possible.”

“Really?” Natasha asked, surprised.

“Well, yes. While I wouldn’t encourage you to do full on sparring matches… Exercise such as using your fighting techniques against a punching bag or something like a punching bag, yoga, or using regular exercise equipment would all be perfectly safe for you to do all throughout your pregnancy as long as you are comfortable doing them. As soon as it’s no longer comfortable to do it, stop doing it.” Jemma smiled warmly at Natasha.

Natasha let out a sigh of relief “That… actually helps. I thought I would be reduced to doing next to nothing for nine months.” 

“Oh no! Absolutely not!” Jemma shook her head furiously 

“Well, we have to get going if we are going to get back to the tower before Bruce is done with the kids lessons.” Clint said looking at his watch.

“Have you said anything to Wanda and Pietro?” Jemma asked curiously.

Natasha shook her head gently “Not yet. We didn’t want to get their hopes up in case it doesn’t work.” 

“Understandable. Well, I will see you both on Wednesday.” Jemma waved to them as they walked out of the medbay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Leave a comment!! I love hearing your thoughts as you read!


	5. Happy Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do believe this is a chapter that a lot of you have been waiting for... so please enjoy the fluffiness!

With the transfer done, all that was left to do was to wait and see. Dr. Cruz had told them that they could take a home pregnancy test as soon as seven days after the transfer was done. While both Clint and Natasha were excited to find out if their attempt had worked, they were also anxious at the prospect that it had not worked. It had been nearly two weeks when Natasha finally took a test on the morning of the twins 10th birthday.

“How long does the box say we have to wait?” Natasha asked as she washed her hands.

“Five minutes.” Clint responded 

Natasha glanced at the clock and sighed “We don’t really have the time to sit here and wait. The twins are going to be up any minute now and we haven’t even started making their pancakes. I’ll just put it up in our medicine cabinet. We can look at it once we send Wanda and Pietro to the common floor.”

“Alright, let’s go makes some pancakes then!” Clint grinned as he led them out of their room and towards the kitchen “I can’t believe they are ten!”

“It really is unbelievable. They were so small when we rescued them. And now? Pietro comes all the way up to my shoulders!” Natasha laughed lightly 

“I’m forever grateful that Phil pushed us into keeping them.” Clint said solemnly “And to think, now we might get to add another addition to our family.” He added quietly.

Natasha simply gave a small smile in response as she began mixing the batter for their traditional birthday pancakes.

The twins wandered out of their bedrooms to the smell of breakfast cooking.

“Happy Birthday!” Clint yelled out from his place at the stove.

Natasha walked to meet the twins and pulled them both into a bone crushing hug. “Happy Birthday! Papa is almost done with the pancakes. Why don’t you two sit down and we will join you in a minute.”

Wanda and Pietro were fast to listen and sit down.

Once Clint finished the pancakes he walked to the table with the overly large platter and sat down as Natasha followed him.

“Alright so gifts from us and Kate are a bit different this year. Nothing to open.” Natasha began talking as they all started piling pancakes onto their dishes

“The three of us decided to go in on a present we thought you would really enjoy.” Clint added 

“So, the first week of December we are taking a vacation and going to Disneyworld.” Natasha stated simply “The five of us, Kate included.”

“Are you serious?!” Wanda shrieked

Pietro remained silent looking between Clint and Natasha, slack jawed.

“Completely and 100% serious. We wanted to do something extra special for your tenth birthday.” Clint grinned.

Both Wanda and Pietro immediately began thanking Natasha and Clint profusely as they hopped out of their seats to hug them.

“Uncle Tony set up the common floor for your movie marathon with Cassie and Joseph. And if you want to watch more than two movies before people start getting here for your party tonight you need to hurry up and eat so you can get ready to go.” Natasha said as she pointed to the two childrens half filled plates.

At the mention of their plans for the day, the twins immediately began shoveling their breakfast down before racing to their bedrooms in order to change.

Not even an hour after they got up, Wanda and Pietro were both on the elevator and on their way to the common floor, dressed for comfort in sweatpants and purple and white Hawkeye t-shirts.

“We’ll be down in a little bit!” Clint called out to them before the elevator shut.

Silence fell over the apartment as Clint and Natasha simply looked at one another.

“Should we…?” Clint began, eyes flicking towards their bedroom door.

“We probably should…” Natasha bit her lip “What if it didn’t work?”

“We can always try again. Dr. Cruz said that all ten of the embryos were healthy. So we have plenty if it’s going to take a few tries.” Clint stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. “But we won’t know if it worked or not until we look at the test.”

“Alright.” Natasha sighed as she moved out of Clint’s arms “Let’s go.”

They silently walked into their bedroom and into their bathroom together. Natasha hesitated slightly before she reached into the medicine cabinet and pulled the home pregnancy test down off the top shelf she had placed it on and looked at it.

“Well?” Clint prompted.

Natasha simply stared at it, unreacting.

“Nat? What does it say?” Clint asked

Natasha remained silent as she continued to stare at the test in her hand. 

“Tasha?” Clint prodded, worry coloring his tone.

“It...it’s...it’s positive.” Natasha managed to choke out as she turned the test to show Clint the two blue lines.

Clint’s face immediately split into a wide grin before he swiftly picked Natasha up and spun her in a circle as he laughed happily.

“It worked, Tasha!” Clint nearly shouted “We’re gonna have a baby!”

Natasha finally broke out into a smile before she leaned down in Clints arms so she could kiss him firmly.

“God, I absolutely adore you.” Clint breathed. “I can’t believe this is all real. We have two ten year olds and we’re going to have a baby. This is so absolutely unreal and I’m so happy that it’s all happening.”

“We’ll have to call Jemma. I’m sure she’ll want to do a blood test and possibly a sonogram to confirm.” Natasha said smile still in place “We’ll also need to go and talk to Coulson.”

“Coulson is going to be elated! I can’t wait to tell everyone!” Clint exclaimed as he set Natasha down on her feet “Especially Wanda and Pietro. They’re going to make the best older siblings.”

Natasha laughed “They really will be, won’t they?”

“They’ll be ten times better than Barney ever was.” Clint laughed.

“Well they don’t have much competition, Clint. Your brother’s an ass.” Natasha snorted.

“You’re right.” Clint grinned as he pulled Natasha close to him yet again and kissed her.

“Of course I’m right.” Natasha smirked “Now we told our children that we would be down to the common room shortly. And that was-” She paused to glance at the clock “- fifteen minutes ago. And we still have to get dressed before we can go down.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed your large serving of fluff!!!


	6. Olives and Ballet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! I am like super excited for you all to read this chapter!! Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

A few days after their home pregnancy test came back positive, a blood test done by Jemma confirmed that Natasha was indeed pregnant. After the confirmation, Natasha only lasted three more days before she began experiencing an assortment of pregnancy symptoms. 

“Why do they call it morning sickness when it happens all day and night?” Natasha asked in a disgusted tone as she wiped her mouth and stood up from her position crouched in front of the toilet. 

“I think it’s just a figure of speech” Clint said as he handed her a glass of water.

“I just hope this doesn’t last.” Natasha said before she took a sip of the offered up water to rinse her mouth out, spitting the water into the sink. “I’ve barely gotten any sleep the last few weeks thanks to this whole nausea and vomiting thing.”

“I read somewhere that nausea is most commonly just a first trimester symptom.” Clint said matter of factly.

Natasha simply groaned as she walked out of their bathroom and laid back down on their bed.

“Are you looking forward to our meeting with Jemma today?” Clint asked softly as he sat down next to her.

Natasha smiled and nodded “She called me the other day to let me know she had gotten the doppler so we can hear the baby’s heartbeat.”

“I can’t wait.” Clint grinned “Tony is taking Wanda to ballet, right?”

Natasha nodded “I told him we had some SHIELD business to attend to and he was more than happy to take her.” Natasha then began to laugh as she continued. “He said he wants to see how her teacher is because he’s scoping out potential classical arts for Morgan to pursue in a few years.” She rolled her eyes. 

“That sounds like something Tony would do.” Clint shook his head “Do you think you can handle eating something before we go?”

Natasha bit her lip in thought “I could go for a cup of tea. Oh! Do you think there are olives in the pantry of the common floor?”

Clint laughed “I’m sure there is. Pepper had plans to make pizza this week, so there is bound to be a few cans. I think there may even be a jar of pimento stuffed green olives in the fridge”

Natasha licked her lips “Ok, let’s get ready and go.”

It only took them about ten more minutes to get fully ready and down to the common floor. They were last to arrive for breakfast (which everyone had come to expect of them in the last few weeks).

“Mornin’ Clint, Nat” Steve called cheerfully from where he stood leaning over the island eating his pancakes while watching the older children as they mowed down on their own food “Blueberry pancakes by the stove! They’re still warm.”

“Morning Cap.” Clint nodded as he walked over to stand behind his two children “Thanks for making sure these two didn’t go overboard on the syrup.”

“Of course. I know how all four of these guys can be if they are allowed to pour their own syrup.” Steve laughed.

“Here, Clint.” Natasha said quietly as she handed him plate of pancakes with butter and syrup.

“Are you eating any?” Clint questioned.

“No. I’m not really hungry” Natasha crinkled her nose up “But I still want those stupid olives.”

“So go and get them and have some.” Clint said 

Natasha smiled at him and turned to open the fridge and quickly found what she was looking for. Once the fridge was closed, she leaned against the counter and opened the jar and popped an olive in her mouth, closing her eyes as she savoured the taste.

“I thought women craved chocolate.” Steve mumbled as he blushed slightly

“She does. Sometimes. But she mostly craves salty things.” Clint shrugged.

Out of nowhere Wanda loudly cried out “NO!”

Near silence fell upon the floor as everyone turned to look at her. Wanda had tears built up in her eyes as they glowed scarlet and her face was contorted in a painful expression.She balled her hands up into fists as she hopped down off her barstool, her hair was floating surrounded by her scarlet powers.

“No! I don’t want anything to change!” Wanda shouted while staring directly at Natasha “I want it to stay the same! I don’t want you to have a baby!” 

Wanda began crying as she looked at Natasha. Natasha looked at her in complete shock. 

“Sweetie…” Clint began softly as he placed a hand on Wanda’s shoulder.

“No!” Wanda cried as she quickly pulled away from his reach and ran for the elevator that, unsurprisingly, opened for her immediately and shut behind her.

Everyone looked at the elevator for a moment before they all turned to look at Natasha. She still held the jar of olives in hand. Her eyes were wide and unblinking and her mouth was slightly open as she stared at the closed elevator door.

Clint walked around the island and to Natasha. He quickly grabbed the jar out of her hands and placed it on the counter.

“It’s ok, Tasha.” Clint said softly as he pulled her into his arms. She immediately sagged into his arms as she began silently crying. 

“No. It’s not ok. My little girl is mad at me. She’s never been mad at me before. Never.” Natasha shuddered as she took in a deep breath.

“Is Wanda right, Mama?” Pietro spoke quietly. He had apparently zipped from his place sitting at the island to standing next to Clint and Natasha “I know sometimes she doesn’t hear thoughts right. But is she right this time? Are you really havin’ a baby?”

Natasha looked at Pietro, curiosity obvious on his face, before she turned her head and looked at everyone else within the room. Everyone was looking at her with concern etched into their faces (well all except for Jane who was attempting to quiet down Brant, who was in the midst of throwing a tantrum over having his hands wiped clean of syrup).

Natasha nodded her head before she whispered gently back at him “Yes, I am. This wasn’t how we wanted to tell you and your sister. Or anyone for that matter.” 

“That’s great, Mama!” Pietro’s face broke out into a huge grin as he still spoke quietly “I’ll be a good big brother, I promise.”

Natasha let go of Clint so she could pull Pietro into a crushing hug as she let out a choked sob“ There is no doubt in my mind that you’ll make the best big brother.” 

After Pietro pulled away from her and zipped back to his seat, Natasha wiped at her eyes and looked around her to find that everyone was still watching her carefully.

Natasha bit her lip in thought as she clasped her hands in front of herself “So… I… uh, I expect you all want an explanation for what Wanda just blurted out.” She let out a nervous laugh “Well first of all, she was correct. I am… pregnant. 7 weeks actually. Secondly, Wanda was able to read my thoughts because my supposed morning sickness happens in the middle of the night, so I’m exhausted and didn’t block her from my thoughts like I should have.” Before anyone could fully react to what Natasha was saying she was continuing “While I’m excited to talk about this with all of you, I can’t do that right now, because I have to go upstairs and try to fix things with my daughter.”

“Do you want me to come?” Clint asked softly.

“No. She’s mad at me, not you. But call Jemma and reschedule our meeting for tomorrow? I’m going to take Wanda to ballet myself today.” Natasha said solidly before she walked towards the elevator.

Natasha took the time it took to get from the common floor to their apartment to calm herself. When she entered the apartment she had expected to have to go looking for Wanda, but found her immediately in the middle of the living room.

She had on her favorite black leotard with an older set of tights that had holes in the feet. Her hair, which usually hung loose down to her waist, was up in a haphazard bun that Natasha was itching to fix the second she saw it. She had out all of her stretching equipment (specially designed and made for her by Tony) and was currently sitting in the middle of the floor stretching her feet.

“It looks like you might need a new foot stretcher. Your feet have grown some since Uncle Tony made you that one.” Natasha commented nonchalantly.

Wanda ignored her mother as she slipped her foot off the stretcher and stood up opting to begin stretching her legs.

“I know you’re mad at me, little one. I want to try to fix that.” Natasha said quietly as she took a step closer to Wanda.

Wanda let her leg gracefully fall back into place before she turned to face Natasha, eyes still puffy from crying “I just don’t want anything to change.”

Natasha closed the space between them and pulled Wanda to her and hugged her “I know this is a big change, a baby sibling. And I know that change is scary and difficult. I don’t expect you to change your mind on the subject today, tomorrow, or even next week. The baby isn’t even going to be here until May, you have plenty of time to get used to the idea of them joining our family. All I want from you is to just consider the good things that could come out of having a baby sibling. Think you can do that?”

Wanda nodded her head against Natasha’s chest. 

“Do you want me to fix your hair into a better bun? So Miss Charlotte doesn’t yell at you about your messy hair again?” Natasha reached her hand up to flop the haphazard bun around on Wanda’s head.

“Yes please.” Wanda grinned as she reached her hand up and pulled her hair tie out.

“Come on my little ballerina.” Natasha grinned as she led Wanda into her bedroom and into her bathroom

“Did I tell you and Papa that since I have been doing so good in my private tutoring sessions with Lena, she is recommending to Miss Charlotte that I be put on pointe this fall so I can be in the ensemble for the Nutcracker this year?” Wanda asked as Natasha began brushing her hair.

“No you didn’t tell us that. That’s amazing. You know, I was about your age when I was put on pointe.” Natasha smiled “As soon as Miss Charlotte gives the go ahead you and I will go to the Dance shop so you can be fitted for your first pair of pointe shoes.”

“Are you coming with me today?” Wanda asked curiously “Or is Uncle Tony still taking me?”

“I am.” Natasha smiled as she smoothed the bun “Papa moved my appointment with Dr. Simmons to tomorrow so I could spend today with you.”

Wanda simply smiled as Natasha finished pinning the perfect bun onto her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you survive the angst? Tell me what you thought in a comment/review!!


	7. Sonogram

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Sorry I am a day late posting. Yesterday was a busy day. BUT I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

“And there you have it!” Jemma was grinning as she swiveled the screen so it faced them as she held the doppler steady on Natasha’s lower stomach.

“You’re going to have to point out what we are supposed to be looking at here, Jemma.” Clint laughed “We only ever looked at everyone elses sonograms once they started actually looking like a baby.”

“It’s right there” Jemma pointed at the grey blob that moved slightly when she shifted the doppler “Want to hear the heartbeat?” 

Natasha nodded a smile spreading across her face.

Jemma quickly flicked a switch and immediately a fast whooshing noise filled the tiny space the three of them were in.

“Perfect 140 beats per minute. Exactly what I wanted to see. Now I just need to look at a few more things.” Jemma flipped the screen back towards her as she began moving the doppler around. They could still hear the heartbeat for a moment longer before it disappeared. A moment later, an even faster whooshing noise filled the room.

“Why did the heart rate jump up like that?” Natasha asked concern obvious in her voice.

“It didn’t” Jemma said a smile spreading across her face

“Yes it did! It was 140 and then you lost it for a moment and now it’s going a lot faster! We can hear it!” Clint stated defensively

“Well yes it is faster. This baby’s heart rate is at 158. The others is at 140, like I said. You’re having twins.” Jemma smiled as she turned the screen to face them again to show that there was now two little grey blobs, labeled Baby A and Baby B.

“You’re kidding. Right? Tony set you up to this.” Clint was laughing slightly as he stood and began looking around “Where are the cameras?”

“Clint…” Natasha spoke quietly as she eyed Jemma carefully “ I… I don’t think she’s joking…”

“You’re...you’re not joking?” Clint looked at Jemma nervously.

“Nope. There’s most definitely two babies in there.” Jemma grinned at Clint’s reaction

“We’re going to have two sets of twins.” Clint looked at Natasha with wide eyes “That’s…amazing.”

“I was going to say completely terrifying and crazy. But amazing’s good too.” Natasha said flatly. 

“From the sonogram I can tell you that they are fraternal twins. Because they are in two different sacs. So both embryos took.” Jemma explained while pointing to the screen at the two blobs with one hand while the other hand was busy wiping the cold gel from Natasha’s skin. “I can also tell you that they both look healthy and their heart rates are perfect.”

“Well, that’s a relief. At least we will never confuse them.” Clint laughed nervously.

Natasha simply stared at the screen, unblinking.

A few minutes of silence passed before Clint cleared his throat “Tasha? You ok?”

Natasha shook her head before looking at Clint. “What..? Oh… yea, I’m ok. Just… a lot to take it. Think you can print off that picture for us Jemma? I like it. Plus, we need some proof that there is two in there.” She spoke quickly as she sat up and pulled her shirt down over her still flat stomach.

“Of course!” Jemma smiled as she clicked away at the computer before a series of photos printed off. Jemma quickly tore them off the machine and handed them over to Natasha.

Natasha took them and ran a finger gently over the words printed over the two little blobs in the picture as she looked at them.

“Ready to go, Nat?” Clint asked softly 

Natasha simply nodded without looking away from the sonogram picture. She stood and carefully folded and tucked the strip of pictures into her pocket.

Back at the Tower

“Are you sure you want to tell everyone?” Clint asked, watching Natasha carefully as she looked at the sonogram pictures yet again.

“Yes. Now that everyone knows… I don’t want to hide anything else. Especially from our kids.” Natasha said firmly as she placed the pictures back into her pocket.

“Alright.” Clint shrugged before he wrapped an arm around Natasha’s waist.

They were only in the elevator for a moment longer before the doors opened to reveal the overly chaotic common floor.

Darcy was chasing Brant and Amy around the living room (both screaming and giggling as they went). Cassie and Wanda were sat at the island wearing goggles as they worked on some sort of science experiment under the watchful eye of Hope. Steve, Bucky, Scott, Peter, Pietro, and Joseph were all sat in the living room watching a movie. Morgan was lying asleep on Peter’s chest. Thor and Pepper were in the kitchen cooking. Bruce, Tony, Betty, and Jane had all spread out their paperwork on the long dining room table and were intensely focused on their work.

“You’re back!” Pepper called out to them as she moved out of the kitchen and towards where they were standing “How’d your appointment go?” 

“It went well.” Natasha gave a small smile.

“Do you have pictures?” Pepper asked eagerly.

Natasha bit her lip as she glanced between Wanda and Pietro. “Yes. We do. But before we show them to you, can we grab Wanda and Pietro to show them?”

Pepper only looked slightly confused as she nodded.

“Wanda, Piet! Come here! Mama and I want to to talk with you!” Clint called out.

Pietro was almost immediately at their sides, smiling widely at them. Wanda was pouting slightly as she walked slowly over. Once she joined them they began walking down the hall towards the study.

“We were just getting to the good part!” Wanda whined as she dragged her feet

“You can get right back to your experiment with Cassie when we are done talking to you guys.” Clint laughed slightly at his daughters antics.

“What d’you guys wanna talk to us about?” Pietro asked as he flopped onto on of the armchairs within the study.

“Well, you know we had our appointment today with Jemma about the baby.” Natasha said carefully as she pulled the sonogram pictures out of her pocket “And we got some news that we wanted to share with you both before everyone else.” She handed the pictures over to the children.

Wanda and Pietro both looked at the pictures with curiosity and confusion obvious on their faces.

“I don’t get it.” Pietro said as Wanda nodded her agreement.

Natasha glanced at Clint pleadingly. Clint cleared his throat and spoke bluntly “There’s two babies. Mama is having twins.”

Pietro instantly began grinning “Like me and Wanda!” Natasha smiled back at him just as wide.

“Yes! Exactly. You guys are going to have two little siblings in about 8 months.” Clint grinned as well.

Natasha glanced at Wanda to see she was holding her face in a truly neutral expression as she stared down at the sonogram, a finger tracing the words ‘Baby B’. “Think you can work on being ok with that much change little one?” She asked quietly.

Wanda simply nodded her response before handing the sonogram back to Natasha. “Can I go back to my science experiment with Cassie now?” She asked as she finally looked her parents in the eye.

Natasha bit her lip “Sure, sweetie. Go ahead. Pietro you can go on ahead too. You missed enough of your movie you were watching.”

After both children left the room Clint turned to Natasha. “That… went better than I expected it to. I mean, I wish Wanda was more excited about this all…”

“Hopefully she will come around…” Natasha sighed as she stood “Ready to go tell everyone else? I am sure Pepper is waiting to ambush us.”

Clint laughed “I’m sure she is. Especially since we made her wait.”

And with that they walked back out into the living room/kitchen/dining room area of the common floor.

Immediately Pepper approached them, hand outstretched.

Natasha rolled her eyes as she handed the strip of sonogram photos over.

Pepper eagerly studied them. Realization slowly crossed her face as she quickly looked between Natasha and the sonogram. “Are you serious?”

“We didn’t really believe it at first either.” Natasha shrugged

“Believe what?” Darcy asked as she stopped next to them slightly out of breath, Amy sat on her hip and Brant attached to her leg.

Pepper simply handed the sonogram picture over to Darcy.

Darcy looked the photo over and a moment later squealed slightly “More babies! Yay! See Amy? Two more little cousins!” She showed the toddler on her hip the sonogram to which Amy blew a raspberry happily.

“Did you just say two?” Hope called from her place at the counter watching Cassie and Wanda.

“You betcha I did!” Darcy grinned as she waved the sonogram in the air“The super spies are gonna have another set of twins!” She spoke loudly enough that everyone heard and turned to look at Clint and Natasha.

Hope’s jaw dropped “Pause girls.” She held her hand up towards Cassie and Wanda and walked over and looked directly at Natasha “What did Jemma say?”

“ In Jemma’s words, they look healthy and their heart rates are perfect.” Natasha smiled “It was a surprise. The fertility specialist that Jemma had hired had wanted to do the double embryo transfer to increase the chance of implantation, because of scaring I have within my uterus. We weren’t expecting both to implant successfully. But, I think we’re both excited about it. We’ll get to experience all the missed moments from Wanda and Pietro first few years with these two.”

Hope immediately pulled Natasha into a hug “I’m so happy for you!” She looked up at Clint “Both of you!”

“Thanks, Hope.” Clint smiled as the rest of the Avengers and co began approaching.

“Another set of twins is sure to keep you two on your toes.” Tony grinned. “With you guys moving on up to a family of six… I do think I’m going to have to move you to one of the larger floors. I’ll of course design the perfect floor plan for you.”

“Oh, and you HAVE to let me help design the nursery! I can do something completely gender neutral.” Pepper spoke with excitement “Maybe with you moving floors we can redesign Wanda and Pietro’s rooms too!” She added with a whisper to which Natasha grinned

“I can help as well! I like painting. And shopping.” Darcy grinned “Jane is good at painting as well!” 

“I am pretty good organizational wise. Amy and Cassie both have very organized rooms. I can offer help in that aspect.” Hope offered.

“I might just have to join in on this project if it going to be all the ladies of the tower. Wanda, Cassie, are you going to help out?” Betty was smiling as she looked at the two young girls

“Yes! I would love to help!” Cassie grinned before turning to Wanda.

“Uh… I don’t know…” Wanda spoke hesitantly. “Miss Charlotte wants me to start doing more private lessons with Lena to get ready to go on pointe so I can do the Nutcracker at Christmas time. And I still have training every weekend with Daisy and Lincoln…”

“Come on, Wanda! It’ll be fun!” Cassie leaned into Wanda’s side “Maybe our Mom’s will even let us do some of the painting!”

Wanda bit her lip in thought before nodding her head “Alright”

Natasha was smiling at Wanda before the smell of dinner suddenly became overpowering and she was overwhelmed with a wave of nausea. “Excuse me.” She said before she dashed out of the room and down the hall towards the bathroom, Clint at her heels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND ITS TWINS! Because I am ironic. Tell me what you think!


	8. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This has taken a ridiculous amount of time to finish and for that I apologize. Sorry we are now on updating as I complete chapters. Good news is the ideas are still pretty free flowing! Enjoy this chapter :)

Just a few days after they found out that they were having twins, Natasha was yet again up all night long with terrible nausea and periods of vomiting. It was around two AM that she walked into the kitchen for a can of the ginger ale that Clint had bought for her.

Natasha leaned back onto the counter, closing her eyes, as she began slowly sipping on the fizzy drink. Her churning stomach finally beginning to settle. 

Placing a hand on her lower abdomen Natasha whispered softly “Mama needs sleep.”

It was then that she heard a loud whimper come from Wanda’s room.

Natasha quickly set her drink down on the counter before crossing the living room towards Wanda’s closed bedroom door.

“Wanda? Are you alright?” Natasha spoke through the door her hand on the door knob.

The only response was another whimper.

Natasha immediately opened the door and walked into her daughters room. The room was perfectly neat so Natasha was able to make a beeline to Wanda’s bed where the girl was lying, tossing and turning, tangled up in her blanket and hair. Just as Natasha got to the bed Wanda let out another whimper.

Natasha quickly sat down on the bed and placed a hand on Wanda’s shoulder “Wanda wake up. You’re having a nightmare. Mama’s right here.” she spoke in a soothing tone.

It took only a moment before Wanda woke with a start, sitting bolt upright in her bed, breathing hard.

“Mama?” Wanda whimpered as she looked at Natasha, tears in her eyes.

“You’re ok, Wanda. I’m here.” Natasha soothed as she pulled Wanda onto her lap. 

They sat like that for a long time. Wanda silently crying into Natashas shoulder as Natasha gently rocked her back and forth and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

“Do you want to talk about it? That used to help you a lot. I know it’s been a few years since you had a bad nightmare.” Natasha said quietly once Wanda had finished crying. 

Wanda nodded her head against her shoulder “I was dreaming about those scientists that hurt me and Piet when we were little… They were hurting us again… ”

Natasha pulled Wanda tighter against herself and kissed the top of her head gently as she stroked her hair.

Wanda looked at her tears pooling in her eyes again “What happens when the babies get here?”

Natasha scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion “What do you mean?”

“I mean… What happens to me and Piet once you and Papa get to busy with the babies that you don’t have time for us anymore? Are you gonna send us back to the scientists?” Wanda’s voiced cracked slightly before she buried her head back into Natasha’s shoulder.

Natasha simply sat there for a moment, holding Wanda, in shock by what she said. “Wanda… why would you ever think that we would send you back to the scientists?”

Wanda sat back up and wiped the tears from her eyes “Well… once you have the babies… you won’t really have time for me and Piet. And since we aren’t your real kids… like the babies are gonna be… I just thought that you would send us back to the scientists… or maybe make Uncle Phil take us to the X-Men Mansion…” Wanda spoke quietly and matter of factly.

“Wanda… you and Pietro are never going back to those scientists. Not now, not when the babies are born, not ever. And it’s not just because the scientist that did all those horrible things to you both are all long gone.” Natasha ran a hand over Wanda’s tangled hair “You and your brother ARE our real kids. Maybe not by blood like the babies are going to be, but in all the ways that matter.”

Wanda scrunched up her nose “What d’you mean?”

“I mean… that you and your brother were the ones that made us parents. Little one, you will always be the ones that made me a Mama.” Natasha kissed her temple lightly. “That is not going to change just because there are two new babies on the way that we are going to be Mama and Papa to. That just means you get to have younger siblings.”

Wanda smiled lightly before turning to look at Natasha directly with her eyes glowing softly “So what’s really gonna happen when the babies come?”

Natasha smiled. “Well a lot of things are going to change. Some things for the better like us moving to one of the bigger floors so we can have more room. Some things are not going to be so great. Like when the babies are not sleeping through the night. But plenty of things are going to stay the same. You’re still going to go to ballet. Uncle Tony will still watch Disney movies with you. Uncle Bruce will still do yoga with you. We’ll still eat meals with all your Aunts, Uncles, and cousins” Natasha added in her thoughts ‘And most importantly, your Papa and I will ALWAYS love you and your brother’

Wanda laughed as her eyes dimmed back to their normal brown “I love you too, Mama”

Natasha squeezed Wanda tightly before letting her go and standing back up.

“Do you think I’ll be a good big sister?” Wanda asked quietly as she moved to lay back down on her bed.

“I think that you’ll make an excellent big sister. You’re already a great big cousin. Big sisters just get to be around more often and do more things.” Natasha winked at Wanda as she carefully pulled her sheet and blanket up and over her. “Now, are you alright to go back to sleep? Or do you want me to stay a little bit longer?”

Wanda bit her lip in thought before quietly saying “D’you think I could… maybe… possibly… come and sleep with you and Papa?” Wanda blushed slightly as she continued “I know I’m kinda too old for that… but it always helped keep the bad dreams away and I don’t want to have another…”

Natasha brought a hand up and stroked Wanda’s cheek lovingly as she spoke “Of course you can little one. Papa and I both know what it’s like to have bad dreams and need some comfort. You’re most definitely not too old to need comfort after a bad dream.”

Wanda gave a small smile as she sat back up and climbed out of bed, quickly grabbing her favorite stuffed bunny before standing next to Natasha.

“Come on. Papa is probably wondering why I am taking so long to get a drink.” Natasha smiled slightly as she reached out and grabbed Wanda’s hand.

“Why were you an’ Papa up so late?” Wanda asked curiously as they walked through the living room.

“Remember how when Auntie Pep was first pregnant with Morgan she was sick a lot? The same with Aunt Jane and Aunt Hope? How they called it ‘morning sickness’?” Wanda nodded “Well, the same thing is happening to me. Except the majority of the time it’s happening to me during the night.”

Wanda pulled a face before saying “That sucks.”

Natasha laughed heartily as they walked into her and Clints bedroom.

“What’s going on?” Clint asked as he sat up in their bed.

“Wanda thinks that it sucks that my ‘morning sickness’ happens at night.” Natasha continued to laugh.

“Well, she’s not wrong.” Clint grinned as Wanda crawled across the bed and curled into his side. “Now why exactly are you awake at nearly three AM?”

“I had a bad dream. Mama said I could sleep in here because sleeping with you guys always used to help keep me from having more bad dreams.” Wanda said, yawning between every few words.

“Oh, sweetie… I’m sorry.” Clint said softly as he pulled Wanda closer to him and kissed the top of her head.

“S’ok… I know it wasn’t real…” Wanda said sleepily as she snuggled even closer to Clint. A moment later she drifted to sleep.

“What was the nightmare about?” Clint spoke quietly as Natasha climbed into her side of the bed.

Natasha bit her lip “She dreamed that we gave her and Pietro back to the HYDRA scientists.”

“What?!” Clint asked in shock 

“She apparently thought that since we’re going to be having these babies…” Natasha looked pained for a moment before she continued “That we won’t have time for them anymore. So she thought we would give them back. She even said that she thought we might send them to X-Men mansion!”

“Is this why she didn’t like the idea of you being pregnant?” Clint asked quietly as he looked down at Wanda, reaching up to run a hand down her arm.

Natasha nodded “She said that she thought we would send them away because they aren’t our real kids like the babies will be.” Her eyes looked slightly glassy as she took a breath. “I told her that she was wrong… That they are our kids and that they are NEVER going anywhere… but Clint… I think we really need to work to make sure that they both know how much we care about them and that these babies are going to be their siblings just as much as they are going to be our kids.”

Clint nodded his agreement “Maybe we can include them on as many of the processes as possible? Like maybe going to sonograms and helping pick names and shopping for the nursery and just stuff like that so that they feel involved.”

“Yes. Maybe we could even put them in charge of something like coming up with a list of possible names, or making some art for the nursery.” Natasha smiled. “You don’t think we made a bad decision, when we decided to try to have a baby. Do you?”

“No. No, I don’t, Tasha. I think this is all just a bump in the road. Albeit it’s a bit of a big bump. But we can get past this. We can get to a place where Wanda is just as excited to be a big sister as Pietro is about being a big brother.” Clint reached out and squeezed her hand “Now I think you need to get some sleep. You barely have gotten any tonight.”

“Thanks to your children.” Natasha smirked.

“Sorry. The ginger ale help at all?” Clint looked at her sympathetically.

“Yes it did actually.” Natasha smiled before yawning “Goodnight Clint.”

“Goodnight Nat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And with that I can safely say that the bulk of Wanda’s issues with the pregnancy are RESOLVED. I hope you enjoyed the Mama/Daughter moment in this chapter. I know I really liked writing it! Tell me what you thought!


	9. Bets and Deals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: HI GUYS!! SO SO sorry that it has been so long! But I got a nice chapter update for you :) Enjoy!

“Papa! You and Mama are supposed to find out if the babies are gonna be boys or girls soon right?” Pietro had come out of nowhere to stand in front of Clint as he sipped on his morning pot of coffee. Wanda followed shortly after looking only slightly annoyed at her twin.

“Well, we CAN find out. We haven’t really decided if we want to find out or not.” Clint shrugged his shoulders.

“What do you mean?” Pietro crinkled his nose up as he tilted his head to the side.

“I mean… that we haven’t decided if we are going to find out or not. We might want it to be a surprise for when the babies are born.” Clint shrugged.

Wanda let out a long high pitched whine “But… But PAPA! We have a bet with everyone! We each put twenty-five dollars in on the bet!”

Clint rolled his eyes “What is this bet about?”

“Cassie is convinced that both the babies are gonna be girls.” Pietro scrunched his nose up in disgust

“And Joseph thinks that it’s gonna be two BOYS.” Wanda sneered her lip slightly

“But we think…” Pietro started but was quickly interrupted by Wanda

“We think it’s gonna be a boy and a girl.” Wanda was grinning. “AND We’re the only ones who think that!”

“Well, you guys will find out who wins your bet, when you find out. Whether that be in a week or two… Or when the babies are born in a few months.” Clint said before gulping down the last of his coffee “Now, you two get downstairs to eat breakfast. We have a busy day ahead of us, what with Daisy and Lincoln coming later for you to train and your private lesson with Lena later, Wanda.”

“Are you and Mama going to come and eat?” Wanda asked curiously as Pietro began walking towards the elevator.

“Yes, we are. I am going to go and see what is taking your Mama so long to get ready.” Clint waved them on as he headed towards the bedroom.

Clint was highly amused at the scene he fell into as he walked in the door. He found Natasha, dressed fully- all except for her jeans. The missing article of clothing were on the ground and Natasha was rather intensely glaring at them.

“Nat? Wanna tell me what’s going on?” Clint asked, bemused.

“They don’t fit.” Natasha grumbled as she continued to glare at jeans.

Clint bit his lip as he suppressed his grin “Well I would think not, Tasha. Those were your tightest fitting jeans BEFORE you were pregnant with twins.” Natasha had, much to Clint’s delight, developed a fairly obvious baby bump in the last few weeks.

“They fit not even two weeks ago…” Natasha mumbled at a level that Clint could just barely hear. She was chewing on her cheek angrily as she continued to glare at her favorite jeans.

“Nat, you’re showing now, so things are going to start not fitting right and it’s only going to get worse the farther along you get. Maybe you can have a ladies day with Pepper, Hope, Jane, Darcy, and Betty and go shopping for some new clothes. Maybe you could even invite Daisy.” Clint stepped so he was closer to her but maintained some distance.

“Pepper, Hope, AND Jane all were able to wear their normal clothing well past the halfway point of their pregnancy. I’m not even eighteen weeks!” Natasha spat out as she ground her teeth. 

“Nat, again, you’re having twins. It was bound to happen sooner rather than later.” Clint spoke bluntly as he attempted not to smile at her. Once he finished talking Natasha turned her killer glare onto him and much to his surprise, tears had started to fall from her eyes. In his attempt to suppress his laughter he made a choking sound that only had Natasha glaring at him more intensely as she continued to cry.

“This is SO not funny, Clint.” Natasha spoke harshly as she narrowed her eyes at him.

“Whatever you say, Tasha” Clint shook his head slightly “But we do have a busy day today, and Wanda and Pietro want us to come and eat with them. So maybe a different pair of pants for today?”

Natasha grumbled unintelligibly as she stood and picked the jeans up and walked into the closet and quickly pulled on a pair of leggings.

As she walked back into the room Clint quickly grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her tightly, kissing the top of her head as she relaxed into his embrace “You ok?”

“Yes. They’re just jeans.” Natasha nodded her head.

“Are you ready to go?” Clint asked, smirking slightly.

Natasha rolled her eyes “Yes. I’m ready.”

“So you will never guess what Wanda and Pietro told me.” Clint said nonchalantly as they began walking out of their bedroom and towards the elevator. 

“Do I want to know?” Natasha raised an eyebrow in question

“Oh, you want to know.” Clint nodded. Natasha motioned for him to continue “They have a betting pool over the genders of the babies.”

Natasha shook her head as she rolled her eyes “Do you know who’s all involved?”

“From what they said Cassie and Joseph are both involved. But I do have to say that I don’t think that they are the one who started the betting pool. This does not seem like something any of the kids would do. Tony on the other hand? He would most definitely do this. And if Tony started it, everyone else is involved save for Bruce, Betty, Pepper, and Jane. ” Clint explained as they stepped onto the elevator

Natasha laughed “Well with this all going on I suppose we should decide if we’re going to find out the genders or not.”

“I suppose you’re right…” Clint rubbed at the back of his neck “What do you want to do?”

“Well…” Natasha bit her lip “I know you said you thought it would be fun to be surprised... But…”

“You don’t want to be?” Clint guessed smiling lightly at her as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

“No.” Natasha shook her head laughing slightly “You know how much I hate surprises and also how much I like being prepared. I feel like we can be a little more prepared for things if we know what we’re having.”

“Alright. We’ll tell Jemma we want to know when we see her on Tuesday” Clint grinned “Wanda and Pietro will be excited.”

“I’m sure they’ll be even more excited when we tell them they get to help pick names.” Natasha smiled back at him before kissing him momentarily before the elevator slid open allowing them to walk off onto the common floor.

They found that almost everyone was moving around the kitchen and dining room. Scott and Hope were cooking the eggs and bacon breakfast. Thor, Jane, and Darcy were sat at the table with Brant and Amy eating their food. Tony was leaning back in a chair feeding Morgan. Pepper was drinking coffee and leaning on the counter as she looked at something on her tablet. Cassie, Joseph, Wanda, and Pietro all sat on their barstools eating their food. Steve and Bucky were standing by the counter next to the children drinking their morning coffees.

“Morning, you guys!” Hope chirped out “How do you want your eggs?”

“Scrambled please!” Natasha said “I haven’t been able to stand even the thought of runny eggs.”

“Coming right up!” Hope immediately turned to the counter as she began cracking eggs into a bowl.

“Mama? Papa said that you might not find out if the babies are boys or girls until they are born! Is that true?” Wanda looked at Natasha questioningly.

“Well… We were considering the possibility of being surprised… BUT we have decided that we are going to find out on Tuesday when we see Jemma.” Natasha answered as she placed a hand on each of her children’s backs.

“So we getta know if we’re gonna have little brothers or little sisters?” Pietro asked.

“Yup!” Clint nodded.

“And the bet that is going on between all of you can be settled.” Natasha said nonchalantly.

Scott turned and looked at her “How’d you find out about that?”

“Wanda and Pietro told Clint and Clint told me.” Natasha shrugged.

“You’re not… upset?” Steve looked at her nervously.

“I’m upset that you guys let my kids get involved with it.” Natasha said bluntly “But I’m not really all that surprised that you guys started it.”

“It’s my fault that they got involved, Aunt Natasha.” Cassie piped up “Dad and Mom let me join in and I accidently told Wanda and Pietro… and then they wanted to join.”

“I’m also at fault. When they asked to join in, Wanda pulled her puppy dog eyes on me. I couldn’t say no.” Bucky said sheepishly

“You can blame Tasha for that look. She taught her. I don’t really think I have ever said no to either of them.” Clint stated bluntly as everyone else laughed.

“It’s a daughter’s thing, Clint” Scott said simply “Once they have you wrapped around their little finger… it’s all over.”

“Shut up, Scott.” Hope rolled her eyes as she turned and handed plates to Natasha and Clint “As if you don’t love the fact that Cassie and Amy are both total daddy’s girls.” Scott simply shrugged in response.

“SURPRISE!! I am here! AND I come bearing gifts!” Kate shouted as she stepped off the elevator her arms loaded with bags.

“KATE!!” Wanda and Pietro both yelled as they hopped off their barstools and ran to Kate. 

As they approached Kate carefully dropped the bags on her arms in order to wrap Wanda and Pietro both in a tight bear hug. And before anything else could be said by anyone, all the other children came running and knocked Kate down as they all dogpiled on top of her. Everyone in the kitchen laughed at the scene, and those that were in the dining room came walking in to join the commotion.

“Ok, you guys! If you want your gifts you gotta let me up so I can get to the bags!” Kate laughed as all the kids slowly allowed her to get up.

“You didn’t go crazy on the gifts, Kate, did you? It’s none of their birthdays and it’s not a holiday.” Natasha spoke up from where she was standing near the island.

Kate looked up at Natasha in order to answer, but her eyes went wide and stayed glued on her midsection “CLINTON FRANCIS BARTON!!”

“Aw, shit…” Clint groaned “I knew I forgot to tell you something…”

Natasha turned and stared at Clint incredulously. “You didn’t tell Kate?! You were supposed to tell her weeks ago!”

Kate stalked over to Clint. When she reached him she poked him in the chest as she began to rant at him “We had a deal, Clint. We tell each other anything and everything life-changing right away. And you FORGOT to tell me Natasha is pregnant? What the hell?! You’re having another kid and you didn’t tell me!”

“Actually…” Clint grimaced “We’re having two more kids. Nat’s having twins.”

Kate’s jaw dropped as she looked between Clint and Natasha “And you didn’t think to tell me this just the other day when I called to tell you that America and I are engaged?” As soon as she finished speaking her eyes went wide with realization as she clapped a hand over her mouth. “That’s not how I wanted to say that...” She mumbled around her hand.

“Hawkgirl and Ms. America are getting hitched?” Tony smirked “About damn TIME!”

At Tony’s jab everyone began laughing and saying their own congratulations.

Natasha was the last one to pull Kate into a hug “We are so happy for you Kate. You and America are great together.”

“You’re happy for me?!” Kate laughed as she hugged Natasha tightly “I can’t even comprehend how happy and excited I am for you and Clint! Clint is so not off the hook for not telling me… But I am so excited! DO you know what you’re having yet?”

“No. But we should on Tuesday. I’ll call you myself to tell you.” Natasha winked at Kate as she pulled away from her.

“Hawkgirl! We have a friendly little bet going around about what the newest additions will be. Care to join?” Tony waggled his eyebrows as he shift Morgan in his arms in order to burp her.

Kate rolled her eyes “It’s Hawkeye, Stark. And sure. Put me down for $20 on whatever Wanda and Pietro are betting on. When they win, give them my cut as well.” Kate pulled out a twenty dollar bill from her wallet and handed it over.

“Why are you assuming that they are going to win?” Steve asked

“I have learned to not bet against Wanda.” Kate said bluntly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: OK you guys! I want you guys putting predictions of the genders in the comments/reviews! Do you think Wanda and Pietro are right??


	10. It's a...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: OMYGOODNESS I feel so terrible right now! It’s been over a month since I have updated *tears*. I was busy updating other stories that I have neglected in the last few months and then LIFE got in the way (in the form of family members being in the hospital, FINALLY getting a job after a 4 month job search, and OF COURSE the Holiday CRUNCH!!) But not to worry! I am NOT abandoning this story! In fact I have the next few chapters planned already! (not written but planned, it’s looking as though this story is going to be LONGER than Not Just Rescuers.) But ANYWAYS here is the chapter!! I hope you enjoy :)

“Sorry, it’s so cramped in here. I wasn’t expecting all of you to be here. Or I would have set up in a larger space.” Jemma spoke hastily as she put a small amount of cool gel on Natasha’s exposed stomach. 

“Don’t worry about it Jemma.” Clint smiled “I think we’re all a little too excited to worry about being cramped into a small space.”

“Excited? So I take it you’re finding out?” Jemma smiled as she began moving the wand around on Natasha’s stomach.

“Yes, we are. I don’t like being surprised.” Natasha said simply, eyes glued to the screen that was now filled with the image of the two babies wiggling about.

“Woah!” Pietro said quietly his eyes going wide “are those the babies?”

“Yes!” Jemma smiled at Pietro “Do you know how big they are right now?” She looked between Wanda and Pietro curiously. Both children shook their heads “Both of the babies are about the size of a bell pepper.” 

If at all possible Pietro’s eyes went even wider “Really?!”

Jemma laughed “Yes, really. And they don’t even weigh half a pound yet.”

“Why are they so tiny?” Wanda asked, head tilted to the side as she looked at the monitor in curiosity.

“Well, your mum is only 18 weeks pregnant. She isn’t even half-way through. They still have a good amount of growing to do before they’re born.” Jemma explained. “Now, let’s get to the good stuff, why don’t we. What are you two hoping for? Little sisters? Little brothers?”

“Piet and I want a little sister AND a little brother.” Wanda said firmly. 

“Alright let’s see if you two get what you want.” Jemma smiled warmly at Wanda and Pietro before turning to face the screen “Let’s get started with Baby A.”

The room was filled with a fast whooshing sound as Jemma turned on the Doppler “Heartrate is 144. Perfect. Now let’s see if this wiggle-worm will let me sneak a peek and see what it is.” 

The room filled with silence and light tension as Jemma concentrated for a moment. The tension was quickly broken when Jemma happily said “And you have a little boy!”

Natasha smiled, unable to look away from the screen where the image of the baby was still frozen as Jemma typed ‘It’s a boy!’ over it.

“BABY BROTHER!! YES!!” Pietro cried out happily as he jumped up and down.

“What about the other baby, Dr. Jemma?” Wanda looked at Jemma with a coy smile.

“Are you reading my mind, Wanda? I was just about to start looking at the other baby.” Jemma looked at Wanda with affection. 

At Jemma’s words Natasha immediately snapped her gaze away from the screen and looked directly at her daughter “Wanda… you better not be reading or toying with Dr. Jemma’s mind…” Jemma’s eyes widened as Wanda looked slightly sheepish. “Apologize. Right now Wanda Romanoff-Barton. You know better.”

“I’m sorry for putting thought’s in your head Dr. Jemma.” Wanda looked down.

“You’re forgiven, Wanda. I was planning on moving on to the next baby before you put any thoughts in my head at all. No harm done.” Jemma leaned across Natasha in order to place a hand on Wanda’s shoulder. When the little girl looked up, Jemma smiled warmly at her. “Now, how about we take a look at Baby B?” 

“Yea!” Pietro said enthusiastically

Jemma hummed slightly as she once again began moving the wand around Natasha’s stomach. Once she turned the Doppler back on an even faster whooshing sound filled the room “Baby B yet again has a faster heart rate. 160. Let’s see if they will let me take a peek like their brother did.”

It didn’t take nearly as long before Jemma broke the silence that had filled the room “Well… you have a little girl! Wanda and Pietro guessed right!”

“YES!” Wanda squealed loudly.

“We won the bet! We won the bet!” Pietro began chanting.

“Bet?” Jemma raised an eyebrow in question.

Natasha rolled her eyes “All the guys like to take bets over every little thing. The latest pool was over the genders of the new twins. They stupidly allowed the kids to get involved.”

“I wouldn’t be all that surprised to find out that they had gotten Coulson involved as well as Daisy and Lincoln possibly.” Clint shrugged “Only thing I am really curious to know is what everyone betted on since apparently Wanda and Pietro were the only ones to bet on a boy and girl.”

“Uncle Tony was betting there was gonna end up bein’ THREE babies.” Wanda giggled “So did Uncle Bucky.”

“I’m going to kill them…” Natasha grumbled as Jemma carefully wiped her stomach and helped her to sit up “Both of them.”

Clint huffed out a laugh “And I’ll be sure to stay out of your way.” He held his hands up in surrender.

“Wise of you” Natasha spoke through gritted teeth before she turned towards Jemma and spoke in a much calmer voice “Can you just print us off a whole bunch of pictures? Darcy’s insisting that we have baby books, and she said this ultrasound has to be in it.” 

“And I’m sure all the guys’ll require proof that Wanda and Pietro actually won the bet.” Clint shook his head as he huffed out another laugh.

“Of course.” Jemma smiled as she began typing on the computer. Moments later a long strip of pictures began printing. “I printed a good one of the both of them five times. So you each can have one as well as one to go in the baby book and of course two of each of the ones with the gender reveal.” As soon as the pictures completed printing Jemma folded the strip and handed it to Natasha.

Natasha smiled as she looked down at the picture on top “Thank you, Jemma.” 

“It’s really no problem.” Jemma smiled as well. “I’ll see you in 2 weeks?” 

“That you will.” Clint nodded as they all walked out of the curtained area to find multiple people standing around waiting for them.

“Should we take this as a confirmation that Tony got you involved in their bet?” Natasha asked, eyebrows raised as she looked between Coulson, Daisy, and Lincoln. “I AM surprised to see you here, Mel.”

“What can I say? Their chattering about their stupid bet with Stark had me curious. I came along to see if you could find out or not.” May shrugged nonchalantly.

“So? Tell us! What are you having?!” Daisy was grinning like the cheshire cat.

Natasha raised an eyebrow slightly before glancing at Clint. Clint smirked before he glanced at Wanda and Pietro.

“Do you two want to tell them?” Clint prompted.

Wanda’s eyes went wide as she began nodding vigorously. 

“We’re gonna have a baby brother!” Pietro said happily, he opened his mouth to continue but was quickly interrupted.

“A baby brother AND a baby sister.” Wanda grinned.

“So you two won the bet?” Lincoln smiled.

Wanda and Pietro nodded happily.

“So, I’m curious. What exactly did you all bet on?” Clint asked laughing slightly.

“Lincoln and I were betting that you’d wouldn’t be able to find out the genders at the first attempt. AC here was betting that you two were going to CHOOSE not to find out the gender.” Daisy shrugged.

“Well, Phil you almost won. Nat and I were on the edge about whether or not we wanted to be surprised or not. But Natasha felt like we could be a little more prepared knowing.” Clint grinned

“I knew it was a long shot betting that, what with Nat not really liking surprises and all.” Coulson shrugged, not looking upset at all “But I did know that it would be on the table because YOU like surprises. So any idea of what you guys are going to name them?” 

“Actually…” Natasha was grinning before looking towards Wanda and Pietro “Clint and I were hoping to have some help with naming them from Wanda and Pietro.”

Wanda’s eyes went wide a Pietro squeaked out “Really?”

“Yes, really. We talked about it and we thought you could come up with a list of names for each of the babies and Papa and I will pick from the lists.” Natasha explained. “Would you want to do that?”  
Wanda and Pietro both nodded eagerly, eyes wide.

“I hate to leave so quickly… But I promised Fitz that I would take Lucy after I met with you so he could get some work done, and ever since she learned to walk she simply gets into everything.” Jemma’s voice took on an exasperated and exhausted tone.

“Bring her down here and leave her with May and I and you can go take a nap. You look like you could do with one.” Coulson was looking at Jemma with concern.

“Are you sure, sir? She can be quite a handful.” Jemma hesitated.

“He’s sure, Simmons. Go get her.” May spoke up before Coulson could answer.

“Now as much as we would love to stick around to watch Coulson and May keep an eye on a one year old… We really should be getting back to the tower. Wanda and Pietro have already missed some of their lessons to come with us today.” Clint spoke up as he wrapped an arm around Natasha’s waist and pulled her close to his sie.

“OK! Lincoln and I are still planning on coming up to the tower tomorrow to work with you two. So be prepared. We have some additions for your obstacle course.” Daisy was looking pointedly at Wanda and Pietro who both immediately looked at each other with slightly terrified looks.

“Nothing too difficult. Don’t let Daisy scare you.” Lincoln rolled his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yes I couldn’t help but be a bit cliché and give them another boy and girl. I have the names picked out already as some of you know. But anyways please tell me what you think!!


	11. Pepper to the Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! I apologize for my absence. A lot has been going on in my life that has kept me from my writing (My grandpa has been put on hospice, I finally got a job and will be starting training soon, and like anyone else the holidays were BRUTAL with all the family gatherings) But I promise I am not giving up! I have a lot of this story plotted out in my head, it is just me finding time to actually write that is the problem. I am getting there though! I have the next few chapter (at least!) planned. Anyways, here is chapter 11. It takes place about 4 weeks after the last chapter

“We’ve been really lucky in the last five and half months that Coulson only sent me out on short solo missions. There was bound to come a time he’d send me out on a longer STRIKE team mission. I mean Daisy is still only a novice sniper.” Clint was rambling in an explanatory tone. 

“Clint” Natasha held a hand up to get him to stop him talking “I’m not mad that you have to go on an undercover mission with Daisy. I’m a little disappointed that you’re going to be gone for two weeks at a minimum. But I’m not mad. I knew that this was a likely possibility. I can’t really be your partner in my state.” She laughed a little as she placed a hand on her ever-growing stomach. 

“I know you’re not mad…” Clint looked at her conflicted “I just… I just don’t want to leave you here by yourself. What if something happened?”

Natasha smirked “You worry too much. Everything is going to be fine. And I won’t be alone. The entire rest of the team is here. Even Thor is here.” Natasha reached a hand up to place it on his cheek “And I know I have nothing to worry about because I know Daisy will have your back. Now why don’t you go and get your things together? You’re supposed to be meeting Daisy in not even two hours.”

Clint hesitated momentarily as he looked Natasha in the eyes carefully. 

“Alright.” He whispered gently before leaning down and kissing her softly. “Can you talk to the kids when they come up from lessons?”

“I can tell them. Don’t worry about it. They understand that sometimes we can’t say goodbye” Natasha reassured him.   
The following morning

Pietro and Wanda both came out of their bedrooms expecting to see their mother waiting for them to go down to the common floor for breakfast. They were surprised to find the rest of their floor dark, and their parents door still shut.

“Is Mama still asleep?” Pietro whispered in a shocked tone.

“Imma go an’ check.” Wanda said before running to her parents door and knocking on it and speaking loudly “MAMA! Are you awake?!” 

The twins waited a moment for a response and became even more confused when no response came. 

Wanda and Pietro exchanged looks before simultaneously yelling “MAMA!! ARE YOU OK?!?!”

It was a moment later that the door creaked open to reveal an exhausted looking Natasha, hair ruffled from sleep.

“Wanda! Pietro! Please, don’t yell!” Natasha spoke quietly before placing her hands on the small of her back and stretching slightly as she groaned. 

“Are you ok, Mama?” Wanda looked concerned.

“I’m fine, little one.” Natasha smiled at Wanda through a wince. 

“No, you’re not!” Pietro said accusingly “You’re hurting!” 

“It’s nothing you two need to worry about.” Natasha looked both children in the eye. “It’s normal to have back aches and headaches when pregnant.” 

“Ok…” Wanda looked completely unconvinced “How long is Papa gonna be gone again?”

“He said that he shouldn’t be gone longer than two weeks.” Natasha said flatly as she walked into their kitchen and towards her tea cabinet.

“We’re gonna go down to the common floor for breakfast. Uncle Steve said he was gonna make pancakes.” Pietro was still making no move to leave.

“We’ll see you after our lessons with Uncle Bruce.” Wanda walked forward and looked Natasha in the eye before standing on her tip toes and kissing her on the cheek. 

“Be good you two.” Natasha smirked slightly as Pietro walked up and hugged her gently

“We will be!” Pietro finally zipped to the elevator and held it open for Wanda.

As soon as the elevator doors closed, and the elevator began descending Wanda spoke up abruptly and bluntly “We’re talkin’ to Auntie Pep about Mama.”

Pietro nodded as he rolled his eye “Uh huh”

It only took a few more minutes before the elevator arrived on the common floor. As they walked into the kitchen, they found Pepper in business attire walking around the kitchen sipping on a mug of coffee. Tony was sitting at the dinning room table attempting to feed Morgan. Steve and Bucky were tag-teaming pancake making and Joseph was sitting on his designated bar-stool slumped over the counter and snoring lightly.

“Good morning, you two!” Pepper was the first to greet them “Where’s Natasha?”  
Pietro looked at Wanda expectantly. 

Wanda let out a groan before she looked at her aunt “Mama JUST woke up. She said her back an’ head are hurting her. But she said that was normal. But she still hurting. And she is sad about Papa bein’ gone. She didn’t say that… but she was thinkin’ it!”

“How did you get away with readin’ Mama’s mind?” Pietro asked incredulously.

Wanda turned towards him and smirked happily “In my private training with Daisy we’ve been workin’ on usin’ my powers without my eyes or hands glowing. I can only do it for a little bit and Daisy told me I should only do it if it’s completely necessary.” Wanda quickly turned back to Pepper “Auntie Pep d’y’think you could spend some time with Mama? So, she isn’t as sad?”

Pepper bit her lip in thought “I suppose I could cancel the board meeting I had scheduled for this afternoon. JARVIS would you mind sending an email to all the board members postponing the meeting until next week, Thursday?”

“Of course, Miss Potts” JARVIS responded immediately.

“Thank you, Auntie Pep!!” Wanda grinned as sprung forward and wrapped her arms around Pepper’s waist.

“Of course, sweetie. I can only imagine how your mother feels right now.” Pepper smiled slightly as she hugged Wanda. “You know what… JARVIS do me a favor… alert Jane, Darcy, Hope, and Betty and tell them that we will be having a girls day up on my floor.”

“Right away, Miss Potts”

“Well since your Aunts will be occupying your Mom… how does a Disney movie marathon sound? After your lessons of course.” Tony was grinning obnoxiously.

“YES!” Wanda squealed with excitement.

Clint and Natasha’s floor moments later

“Apologies for the interruption, Agent Romanoff, But Miss Potts would like to know if she may come up to your apartment.” JARVIS said quietly.

Natasha sighed into her half-finished tea “Let her up JARVIS.”

A moment later Pepper was walking into the living room to find Natasha curled up on the couch with her tea.

“What can I do for you, Pepper?” Natasha asked, yawning slightly as she stretched out and gestured for Pepper to sit.

“Well, it’s more what I can do for you!” Pepper smiled “Wanda and Pietro were expressing some concern about you. They said you had some back pain and a headache? And Wanda also mentioned something about you being upset about Clint being gone?”

Natasha frowned slightly “They shouldn’t’ve said anything to you. I told them I was fine and to not worry about me. And I never said I was upset about Clint being gone.”

“They’re your kids, Nat. They’re going to worry about you. It’s only natural. And well apparently Wanda has been learning how to use her powers discreetly”

Natasha rolled her eyes. “Now that you say that I DO recall Daisy saying something about that. But I also recall Daisy explicitly telling Wanda that she was not allowed to discreetly use her powers unless it was completely necessary.”

“Don’t get mad at her. She was just worried about you is all.” Pepper reasoned “But anyways, they asked me if I would spend time with you. And well them saying something to me made me realize that we haven’t been able to have a day with just the girls since Morgan was born. So, I have Jane, Darcy, Hope, and Betty going up to my floor, and the guys are going to be watching the kids for the day while we just enjoy each other’s company. Maybe I could even call in some massage therapists from my favorite spa.”

“There is no arguing my way out of this, is there?” Natasha asked smirking slightly.

“Nope!” Pepper grinned “So finish your tea so you can go and get dressed and we can go up!”

A few hours later

“You know what we need to start planning? Your baby shower! You’re supposed to have one earlier on in the pregnancy when you’re having twins!” Hope said as Pepper returned to the living room from showing the message therapist the way out.

“Really? I don’t think that’s necessary.” Natasha scoffed

“Of course, it’s necessary!” Darcy sounded outraged “How else are you supposed to get all the things you need for newborn twins?!”

“Clint and I’ll be able to afford it all between our Avengers salaries, our SHIELD salaries, and the income he gets from the apartments in Bed-Stuy.” Natasha shrugged as she put her feet up onto the ottoman in front of her. “So why would it be necessary for us to have a baby shower?”

“It’s… It’s not about not being able to afford what you need for your babies…” Pepper shook her head. Jane and Hope both nodded their heads in agreement.

“What exactly is a baby shower about then?” Natasha asked sarcastically.

“Well… It’s about… it’s about family!” Jane said.

“And it’s about celebrating your new additions.” Betty added with a smile.

“Why would we celebrate them before they are born?” Natasha asked stubbornly.

“Damn it, Natasha! We are going to throw you a baby shower! It’s not going to be a huge affair, we know how you hate huge parties. But dammit we want to celebrate you and Clint and the fact that you guys are going to be going from a family of four to a family of six.” Pepper stated in a firm tone

Natasha stared at Pepper for a long moment before she nodded curtly “Alright. Just tell me when and what to wear and I’ll be there.”

Pepper smiled happily before sitting next to Natasha and hugging her firmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! I apologize for my absence. A lot has been going on in my life that has kept me from my writing (My grandpa has been put on hospice, I finally got a job and will be starting training soon, and like anyone else the holidays were BRUTAL with all the family gatherings) But I promise I am not giving up! I have a lot of this story plotted out in my head, it is just me finding time to actually write that is the problem. I am getting there though! I have the next few chapter (at least!) planned. Anyways, here is chapter 11. It takes place about 4 weeks after the last chapter


	12. Sibling Bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: HEY guys!! I know its been a long time since I updated.. And I am sorry for that. But the last few weeks have been really really rough. I started my new job (the good thing that happened) and my grandpa passed away. My life has been turned upside down because of these two things. I have had the hardest time finding moments to write. It took me an extremely long time to write out this chapter and I am not even 100% satisfied with it… But I know I cannot make it any better and I really would like to move on with the story. But anyway I really really hope you enjoy this chapter!

“DAISY!” Wanda yelled as she ran and hugged the woman as she stepped off the elevator, Lincoln at her side. 

Pietro allowed his sister to hug Daisy as he zipped to their side and said “We missed you! But we did a lot of work with Lincoln while you were gone!”

Daisy simply laughed “I know! Lincoln told me all about what you guys did the last two weeks. While I would LOVE to put you guys to work… we’re going to cancel todays training in favor of whatever your Uncle Tony has planned for tonight. Our whole team was invited to come up to the tower tonight.”

“We know!” Pietro grinned brightly

“Mama already told us.” Wanda stated matter of factly 

Daisy narrowed her eyes at the two ten year “What do you two know?”

“Nothing.” They both said quickly.

“I don’t believe you. But I’m not gonna pry.” Daisy chewed on her cheek as both children laughed and leaned in to hug her again.

“Good choice. They were sworn to secrecy.” Clint spoke up as he and Natasha walked forward to greet them as well. “Where’s everyone else?”

“Oh, we left ahead of everyone. Jemma and Fitz were busy fussing over Lucy and getting a bag ready. Coulson and May were giving instructions to Piper for the evening. Bobbi and Hunter were arguing over something stupid. And Mack and Elena aren’t coming because they are exhausted from a mission they just go back from.” Lincoln said simply as he shrugged his shoulders.

Daisy shook her head as she began speaking “So is anyone going to explain to Lincoln and I what’s going on tonight? Everyone here knows what’s going on if Wanda and Pietro know. And Both Lincoln and I are under the impression that we are the only ones on our team confused as to what exactly is going on tonight.”

“Tonight, was all Tony’s idea…” Clint started carefully.

“And the last time we spoiled a surprise he was planning for someone, he pouted for a week straight and Pepper gave us grief for a month.” Natasha finished off.

“So, yea. No, we aren’t going to tell you. We can show you all the snacks Pepper set out for the evening?” Clint gestured towards the kitchen.

Daisy grumbled slightly but nodded her head.

An hour later.

“So, I know you are wondering why I gathered us all together like this.” Tony clasped his hands together as he stood and looked at Daisy and Lincoln.

“Uh, yea!” Daisy stated bluntly.

Tony smirked slightly before he continued “It had come to my attention the other day, thanks to a little birdie, that two of our favorite SHIELD agents eloped without telling us all so we could celebrate properly.” 

Daisy quickly swiveled in order to look at Coulson “You told Stark?!”

“No, he told me. We have coffee together every other week.” Pepper spoke up immediately “And I told Tony. He insisted on getting everyone together today to have a small celebration of sorts.”

“This is seriously not necessary. We didn’t tell everyone because we didn’t want you all making a big deal out of it.” Daisy was shaking her head furiously as she spoke quickly.

“Daisy!” Natasha approached the younger woman and laid a soothing hand on her arm. “We aren’t making a big deal out of it.”

“The girls made certain I didn’t throw you a huge elaborate post-wedding party.” Tony rolled his eyes.

“Instead we are going to be having a nice dinner all together as our hodge-podge family to celebrate you two.” Pepper was smiling brightly. “I ordered pizza from yours and Lincoln’s favorite place.”

Daisy and Lincoln both let out groans of satisfaction.

“Lead the way Pepper.” Lincoln grinned. 

“By the way, us going along with this does not mean you are off the hook for telling Pepper, Coulson. We are still upset about that.” Daisy said firmly.

At that Wanda giggled, her eyes beginning to shimmer slightly red.

Daisy narrowed her eyes slightly at the girl “What’s so funny, Wanda?”

“Oh… nothing…” Wanda attempted to brush Daisy off as everyone walked into the dining room/kitchen.

“Really? Because I am almost positive you were trying to discreetly read my mind. But your eyes started shimmering towards the end.” Daisy smirked.

“Uh… I… uhhh…” Wanda scrambled for words.

Daisy laughed “it’s fine, Wanda. But please, when Lincoln and I and your parents tell you that you shouldn’t use your mind reading powers unless you have express permission to do so… We really mean it.” 

Wanda frowned slightly “I know… Really I do. I… I just I like using my powers. And I miss being able to use them more freely. I know I can use my other power… but I miss doing things like eye-spy with everyone. That used to be so much fun. Just because I’m older doesn’t mean I don’t want to play that anymore…”

“Wanda…” Natasha spoke softly “All you ever had to do was ask.” 

Wanda looked thoughtful for a moment. “Ok! Can we play during dinner? Everyone?” 

Clint glanced around at the gathered adults and children “You all up for it?”

“Why not?” Tony shrugged as he grinned “We haven’t gotten up to some mind reading antics with the squirt in quite a long time.”

Wanda giggled at her Uncles petname for her as her eyes began to glow. (Alright everyone! Who’s first?)

Clint’s voice came through in everyone’s heads loud and clear (I spy with my little eye something…. RED.)

Everyone instantly let out exasperated sighs and began rolling their eyes. What surprised everyone was when Wanda yelped slightly, and her eyes instantly dimmed back down to her normal brown.

“Wanda?” Natasha placed a hand on her daughters shoulder, concern seeping into her voice.

“I…” Wanda gulped before looking up at her mother “Mama, I can hear the babies!”

Natasha’s eyes widened in shock. “You can?”

“Yea! My baby brother’s trying to stretch his legs… but there isn’t a lot of room…” Wanda said distractedly as she stared at her mothers prominent bump. “And my baby sister’s sleeping… she is dreaming about you and Papa… she is dreaming about you guys holding her and talking to her.”

Natasha looked at Wanda, speechless. Without speaking she reached out and grabbed Wanda’s hand and placed it on the top of her bump. A moment later Wanda’s eyes widened “Is that his foot?”

Natasha smiled and nodded tears beginning to form in her eyes.

“Can I feel? I wanna feel!” Pietro asked excitedly. Natasha was quick to grab Pietro’s hand and place it on her stomach. 

A moment later Pietro’s eyes widened as well “Wow!!!”

“I hate breaking the moment… But I notice you guys are still not using names. Do you have names picked out?” Bobbi asked.

“Natasha and I have names picked.” Clint nodded.

“But we are choosing to not tell anyone the names until they have arrived.” Natasha smiled. “It will be our little surprise for everyone. Now why don’t we return to our meal and game.”

“I agree!” Clint grinned “No one has even guessed what I was looking at yet!”

At that everyone groaned and rolled their eyes yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Don’t forget to leave a comment!! And please make some suggestions for baby shower gifts you’d like to ee certain character give Clint and Nat for their twins!


	13. Shower of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I KNOWWWWWW!!! It has been forever. I am so so so sorry. I am always trying to squeeze writing time into my schedule. But anyways!!! Here you are lovelies! FLUFF!

The four weeks after the get together celebrating Daisy and Lincoln’s marriage found Natasha finally feeling much better. Her morning sickness had finally eased up and all but disappeared. She was sleeping at night. She was able to eat full meals. And if you asked anyone in the tower she had finally taken on that well-known ‘pregnancy glow’. Natasha was actually looking forward to the ‘Baby Shower’ dinner party that Pepper had planned.

“So this isn’t supposed to be like Pepper’s baby shower was, right?” Clint asked as he came out of their bathroom pulling on a comfortable lavender grey shirt.

“Yes.” Natasha nodded from where she was sat on their bed “It’s just an extremely casual get together. None of the frills that Pepper’s baby shower had. Pepper promised.”

“Ok, sounds go-“ Clint paused and stared at the shirt that Natasha had on. He snorted before saying “Darcy made you another one so you could wear it today didn’t she?”

Natasha smirked as she adjusted her black shirt that simply stated, ‘Mama Widow’. “Yes, yes she did. Are you ready to go? We were supposed to be down there fifteen minutes ago.” She stood and looked at their door pointedly.

“Well… I do believe that is your fault.” Clint gave her a dopey grin.

“How in the world is us being late, my fault?” Natasha raised an eyebrow as she stepped closer to Clint.

“Well, you… you are the one who thought it would be a good idea to ‘save time’ and take a shower together.” Clint smirked

Natasha blushed slightly “Well… That… that’s beside the point. We need to get downstairs. Everyone is waiting for us.”

Clint laughed as he pulled Natasha close to him and kissed her forehead. “Alright. I guess you’re right.”

“Of course, I am.” Natasha smirked at him as she pulled away from him and began walking out of their room “Now come on.”

When they arrived downstairs, they found that everyone was already milling about the floor, carrying plates of food and talking amongst each other.

“There you two are.” Pepper exclaimed as she walked up to them “I was wondering if I was going to have to send your son up to get you two.”

Natasha laughed for a moment before speaking “What’s the plan for the evening, Pepper?”  
“There isn’t one! Just enjoy yourself and expect everyone to randomly give you whatever they got you.” Pepper smiled “Food is all set out in the kitchen so please enjoy.”

Natasha licked her lips “Pizza with extra olives?”

“Just like we talked about. Garlic wings as well.” Pepper grinned “Now if you excuse me, I need to convince Peter and Wanda to get off the ceiling…”

As Pepper walked away Thor and Jane approached.

“Clint! Natasha! We are very excited to celebrate your soon-to-be additions!” Thor said with a smile.

“And we’re happy that you guys want to celebrate with us.” Clint smiled back as he slung an arm around Natasha, pulling her closer to him.

“So, Thor and I… Well, we thought about it and especially after what you said Natasha, we decided that we wanted to give you two a gift that is for you two.” Jane said carefully “So, we decided that, once the babies are sleeping through the night pretty regularly… We would like to watch all four of your kids and send you on a weeklong trip to Asgard.”

“We couldn’t possibly do that! Where would we stay in Asgard? We have never even been there!” Clint protested immediately.

“I have already approved your forthcoming visit with the Allfather and my mother. They are very insistent that you stay in the palace in one of the many royal suites.” Thor smiled as he clapped a hand onto Clint’s shoulder.

“And! I talked with Frigga. She will be taking Loki with her outside of Asgard whenever you are able to come, so that you both can be more comfortable with your stay.” Jane explained smiling.

Clint and Natasha looked at each other before turning back to Jane and Thor. 

“I suppose it would be nice to finally see Asgard…” Natasha said quietly.

“I agree.” Clint smiled “Thank you. This really is too much.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Jane waved them off “Oh. And don’t think you can get away with not going by just not telling us when the babies are sleeping through the night. We told Wanda and Pietro to tell us when they are.” Jane grinned wickedly.

Natasha simply rolled her eyes before she glanced at the kitchen, hand coming to rest on her stomach unconsciously “I hate to cut this conversation short… but, the food smells delicious and I am so hungry.”

Jane nodded in understanding “Go, I know the feeling. I can only imagine it’s worse having twins.”

“It’s just perpetual.” Natasha shrugged “Ever since the morning sickness let up, I’m just always hungry.” And with that they walked off in the direction of the kitchen.

As they made up plates of food they were greeted by Daisy and Lincoln.

“Just so you know… I was slightly disappointed when Pepper told me that there wasn’t going to be games like there was at the other baby showers, since you know… I missed every, last one of them due to missions.” Daisy quirked an eyebrow at Natasha.

“Well, Daisy, you can always have the silly games at your own baby shower. But nobody is guessing how big I am with a piece of ribbon, sorry.” Natasha said as she took a large bite of her first slice of pizza.

Daisy’s eyes widened in shock as she looked at Natasha mouth opening and closing.

Lincoln sighed “We got you guys something, but it’s in the other room.”

“You guys really didn’t need to get us anything.” Clint said quickly.

“We know.” Lincoln replied with a shrug. “We wanted to”

The four of them walked into the living room, Natasha eating as they walked. Natasha and Clint were surprised to find that the living room had been fully decorated. Pink and blue streamers hung all around the room and balloons floated near the ceiling.

“Here we are. We both thought that you’d like a stroller that fit your lifestyle.” Lincoln said as he stepped up next to the fully assembled double jogging stroller. “It’s enhanced.”

“In what ways exactly?” Clint asked looking curiously at the buttons on the handle.

“Well, we had gone to both Tony and Fitz for help doing it and they both had some ideas. Tony’s idea was drop down vibranium shields in case of emergencies. Ever since the Avengers started working with Wakanda and the Black Panther apparently Tony has been allotted a small amount of vibranium to experiment with. He came up with the design with the help of T’challa’s sister, Shuri. They are actually patented the design.” Daisy explain “Fitz installed icers.”

“This is amazing.” Clint said as he tested how the stroller rolled.

“Hopefully we never have to use those features…” Natasha sighed “But they are very reassuring to have. Thank you both so much.”

“If you like the stroller wait till you see what Pep and I got you guys. I tinkered with that as well!” Tony smirked as he hopped off the couch and walked off in the direction of the study

“You really will like it. Morgan’s has been a life-saver.” Pepper smiled softly.

It was only a moment later that Tony arrived back in the room, carefully wheeling with him two Mamaroo swings.

Natasha raised an eyebrow in question.

“It’s a swing that’s supposed to mimic human motion. It soothes babies.” Pepper explained quickly.

“What did you do to them to enhance them?” Clint asked confused.

“Well… I added cameras and wired them so that they have JARVIS as well as the Baby Monitor Protocol. So, if you needed to you could leave them in the swing, and JARVIS would watch them and be able to alert you to any issues or check in on them for you at any time.” Tony said.

Natasha blinked at Tony. “That… That is perfect. Thank you, Tony.”

“Knew you’d like it!” Tony grinned cheekily.

Natasha rolled her eyes as she finally picked her pizza back up and began to eat again “Don’t make me take it back, Stark.”

Tony simply laughed as he continued to grin.

“So, our gift kind of sucks compared to enhanced strollers and swings…” Steve laughed as he handed Natasha a wrapped package.

“It doesn’t suck, Dad.” Joseph narrowed his eyes at his father.

“I think what your Dad meant to say was that it’s not as cool.” Bucky placed a hand on Joseph’s shoulder.

“I think it’s a cool gift, Papa!” Joseph looked appalled.

“And I am sure we will one hundred percent agree with you, Joseph.” Clint said smiling at the young boy.

At that Natasha unwrapped the present to reveal a book. Upon examination it was a book that was not unlike the one that Steve had given to Wanda and Pietro when they had turned four. Only this book contained stories and illustrations of the Avengers. As soon as Natasha realized what the book was, she handed it over to Clint in order to free her hands and pull Steve into a bone crushing hug.

“It’s perfect.” Natasha said quietly.

The rest of the party went by in a blur. Everyone else gave them gifts of clothing and bags of necessities. It was when the evening was winding down that the real surprise came.

“Mama! Papa! We have surprise for you!” Wanda was grinning widely, Pietro by her side.

Natasha blinked at her children, both obviously excited. “What is it?”

“We can’t tell you! We gotta show you!” Pietro said “C’mon it’s on our new floor.”

Natasha narrowed her eyes as she turned to look at Tony “I thought you said our new floor wasn’t ready yet.”

“I lied.” Tony shrugged.

Natasha raised an eyebrow.

“Fine, fine… I… bent the truth.” Tony amended.

“C’mon!!!” Wanda was pulling on Natasha’s arm as Pietro pulled on Clint’s.

It took about ten minutes for everyone to move from the common floor to Clint and Natasha’s new floor.

“Ok, what do you want to show us?” Natasha asked

“The babies room.” Pietro pointed at the only door that was fully shut.

When they opened the door the discovered why. The room was fully furnished and decorated. The room was painted a beautiful sky blue. Multiple painting of African animals hung around the room. The cribs were made of a light-colored wood and were circular. The cribs flanked a fully stocked changing tabled made of the same wood. Within the crib on the right was a stuffed lion and a soft looking golden blanket. Within the crib on the left was a stuffed elephant and a soft blanket that was a light green. Above the changing table was a large framed collage of pictures. Upon closer examination the picture within the collage were all of Clint, Natasha, Wanda, and Pietro and the rest of their hodge-podge family.

Natasha stood at the crib on the right holding the stuffed lion and caressing the blanket gently. She was opening and closing her mouth in shock.

“Which one of you all did this?” Clint asked for her.

“The credit-for the most part anyways- goes to your kids.” Tony grinned.

“How?” Natasha asked softly.

“Because of the bet they won. While the kids and Kate may have only bet $20-25 apiece… Everyone else? Bet anywhere between $100 and $250. Tony? $5,000.” Pepper rolled her eyes “They still had help. But mainly from the other children. Cassie designed and build the cribs. Joseph did all the painting.”

“It all so amazing. Who did the collage?” Clint asked

“That would be me. Although I did have a lot of help from Darcy.” Jemma piped up. “Wanda actually asked me if I would make it after she saw the one that I made for Coulson in his office a few weeks ago.”

Natasha and Clint both looked at their children and instantly pulled them into hugs.

“What did we ever do to deserve you two?” Clint muttered off handedly.

“You rescued us.” Wanda smiled at Clint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There you have it! Wanda and Pietro were totally adorable and took over decorating their new siblings room! Hope you enjoyed!


	14. Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: TOLD YOU I WOULD GET BACK IN THE SWING OF THINGS! Anyways lovelies I am like super excited for this chapter. I have been waiting so long to play out this arc and I cannot wait for you guys to read it!

Natasha was exactly 30 weeks along when she woke up to horrible pain in her abdomen and bloodied sheets in the middle of the night.

Natasha was quick to react as she shoved a still sleeping Clint. “Clint!” she spoke loudly at first before remembering her two sleeping children elsewhere on the floor. “Clint! Something’s wrong.”

“Huh? What’s wrong?” Clint mumbled sleepily; eyes still shut.

“I’m bleeding- a lot. And-“ Natasha took a calming breath before continuing in a much smaller and scared tone “It hurts. Something’s wrong. We need to get to a hospital. Now.”

Clint immediately got out of bed and walked to their closet as he began talking. “JARVIS, can you please wake up Bucky and Steve and let them know that we are on our way to the hospital and need one of them to come to our floor to stay with Wanda and Pietro?” 

“Right away, Agent Barton.”

When Clint walked out of their closet, he had their hospital go bag slug over his shoulder (Natasha had been nesting like crazy in the last few weeks and had prepared the bag ahead of schedule.) he walked to Natasha’s side of the bed and knelt down so he was close to her.

“Tasha, I’m going to carry you, ok?” Clint spoke softly and waited for Natasha to nod slightly before carefully lifting her away from their bloodied sheets.

“Make sure you shut our door. I don’t want Wanda or Pietro to see the blood.” Natasha whispered as she buried her face into Clint’s neck.

Clint was silent as he carried Natasha out of their room, shutting the door behind him, and to the elevator.

The drive to the hospital went by in a blur for Natasha and before she knew what was happening, she was lying on a gurney being talked to by a kind looking older woman who must be the doctor on call.

“Miss Romanoff, I am very sorry to say that we do need to perform an emergency c-section, immediately.” The doctor spoke softly and looked apologetic.

“I’m sorry… What? No! It’s too soon! They’re not ready yet!” Natasha shook her head furiously. “Just stop the bleeding!”

“Miss Romanoff, both of your babies’ placentas have nearly halfway detached from your uterine wall. Both babies are in minor amounts of distress. If we do not deliver now, your babies will die and so could you.” The doctor said more seriously. “And I assure you, our NICU staff here at Maria Stark Memorial is exceptional, so your children will be in excellent hands.”

Natasha thought for only a moment before nodding.

“I will send the nurse in to prep you for surgery, then. Mr. Barton as well.” The doctor nodded to them both before turning and leaving the curtained space,

“Clint…” Natasha spoke quietly once she was sure they were alone “Please… tell me everything is going to be ok…”

“Tasha… you know I can-“ Clint began softly but was interrupted by Natasha.

“I know, I know you can’t give me empty promises, Clint… But please… please. I’m scared. And, God, you know how hard it is for me to admit that. I’m scared we are going to lose these babies after we both have grown so attached to them. I’m scared that I’m going to die and leave you to be a dad to our kids alone. But right now? I’m afraid of going under the knife when someone I don’t know is doing the surgery. I’m fighting down having a panic attack right now. So please, Clint. I know it might not be true… but tell me everything is going to be alright. And tell me you’re going to stay with me.” Natasha rambled shakily.

Clint nodded before leaning down and kissing her forehead softly “Everything is going to be all right, Tasha… I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.”

They only stayed there for a moment longer before a rather bubbly looking blonde came in “Hello Miss Romanoff! I’m your nurse, Carla! Dr. Reins said to come in to get you ready for surgery! Before I get started do either you or Mr. Barton have any question regarding the surgery?” 

Natasha shook her head.

Yet again, time began moving in a blur for Natasha, and soon enough she was in the cold operating room. Clint was sitting at her right shoulder and if she looked past him, she could see the two incubators ready to go surrounded by numerous people whose faces were covered by masks.

“And… we have a baby girl.” Dr. Reins said as she held up an incredibly tiny baby over the curtain. The baby was barely larger than the doctors’ hand and a small and weak cry came out of her for the briefest moment before stopping. Doctor Reins only allowed Clint and Natasha a quick glance at their daughter before handing her off to a waiting NICU nurse. It was only a moment later that their son, slightly larger than his sister, was being held up in the same fashion and passed off. He gave a very similar cry, but his lasted momentarily longer.

A few moments of silence passed before Dr. Reins began moving around frantically “Shit, shit, shit. Dr. Spratt you need to get her under. Now. She is losing blood way to fast. I can’t get it under control. Brian hang 2 units of O neg. Ann please escort Mr. Barton to the NICU.”

“I’m not leaving her.” Clint stated firmly as the anesthesiologist placed a mask over an obviously panicking Natasha’s face.

“You need to leave the operating room, Mr. Barton.” Dr. Reins insisted.

“I am not leaving her.” Clint said again “If you ask me to leave her again, I will be making a phone call to our friend Tony Stark. I do believe you know him. He owns this hospital.”

Dr. Reins pales slightly at the mention of Tony’s name “Please, just stay where you are Mr. Barton.”

Clint nodded as he leaned down so he was close to Natasha’s head “Everything is going to be alright, Tasha. You’re gonna be fine. I’m right here. I’m not going to leave you.”

One hour later.

When Natasha opened her eyes she found herself in a small and bright post op room. 

“You scared me in there.” Clint said from his place next to her.

“Sorry.” Natasha said quietly “Do you… do you know… Are they…?”

“They’re alive.” Clint said simply, much to Natasha’s relief

A nurse whom they did not know popped her head in “You have visitors!”

“It’s past visiting hours…” Clint began but he quickly understood when Steve walked in with a rather frazzled looking Pepper.

“What happened?!” Pepper all but shrieked. 

“I had to have a c-section because the babies placentas started to separate from my uterine wall.” Natasha said simply.

“Are they all right?” Steve asked, concern creasing his brow.

“They are alive. I don’t know much past that because I didn’t want to leave Natasha before she woke back up from surgery… They had to put her under for a hysterectomy because they couldn’t stop the bleeding.” Clint said quietly “I know their stats though. A nurse came and told me like twenty minutes ago.”

“They did? Tell us I want to know! Now!” Natasha said a small amount of excitement seeping into her voice.

“Melina was born first. She weighs 2 pounds 8 ounces and is 13 and a half inches long. James was born 2 minutes later. He weighs 2 pounds 14 ounces and is exactly 14 inches long.” Clint gave a small, proud smile. “The nurse said that they have about a 90% chance of survival but that they do have a long road ahead of them.”

“Wait… did you just tell us their names?” Pepper asked wide eyed.

Clint nodded.

“Buck will be honored.” Steve grinned.

“Ok… So, I understand where James comes from… But where does Melina come from?” Pepper asked. 

“Wanda wanted to name her sister after her Auntie Mel. She liked Melina because then her sister could possibly have the same nickname as her dance tutor.” Natasha shrugged “We loved the name, so we went with it.”

“Alright… Tasha… do you think you are ok with me leaving to go and finding out what is going on with Melina and James? I’m sure Pepper and Steve don’t plan on leaving.” Clint asked gently.

“I’m ok now, Clint. Go. See our babies. Find out exactly what is going on with them. And tell them that I will see them as soon as I can.” Natasha stated firmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: *hides face behind hands* don’t hate me! I promise I will get the next chapter done soon!


	15. I'm here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: SURPRISE!! ANOTHER UPDATE!!

Clint was surprised to find out that the NICU was not a huge room just filled with incubators. It was just like any other hospital floor and had private rooms. The floor was silent and when he peeked in the rooms he could see exhausted looking parents sleeping upright in armchairs.

“Excuse me, are you Mr. Barton?” a young woman with short black hair asked as she approached him.

“Yes, I am.” Clint nodded “Call me Clint, though, please.”

“Hi, I’m Melina and James’ nurse, Lacey. Carla called to say you were on your way up.” The woman held a hand out for Clint to shake.

Clint took the nurses hand and shook it quickly “What can you tell me about how they are doing? Can I see them?”

“Of course! But, please let me warn you now. They both have lots of tubes and wires. I can explain them all once we get in the room.” The nurse smiled widely before she began walking down the hall. “We put them in one of our larger rooms together. We thought that would be easiest for you and Miss Romanoff”

“That sounds perfect. They will be having plenty of visitors until they can leave so the more room the better.” Clint responded.

When they entered the fairly large room Clint was greeted by a familiar voice.

“Good Morning Agent Barton. I am pleased to report that both the young Romanoff-Barton’s are in stable condition.” JARVIS’ voice filled the room.

“I apologize for that… Miss Potts came in earlier and insisted that Mr. Stark wanted this AI and monitoring system added to their room.” Lacey was shaking her head.

“No, don’t apologize… It makes it feel a little more like home. Besides now Melina and James can grow accustom to JARVIS.” Clint waved her off. 

“Alright.” Lacey shrugged before she guided Clint to the incubator that was closest to the door “Here is James. Now let me tell you a bit about all these tubes and wires. He is on oxygen, since his lungs were not fully developed. He has a feeding tube because he does not have the latching and sucking reflex quite yet. There is a monitor on his foot to make sure he is breathing. And there is a monitor on his chest to monitor his heart. Melina has all the same tubes and wires.”

Clint was absolutely silent as he gazed at his son, wires and tubes going every which way. Unable to control himself, Clint’s eyes began to water slightly.

“Did you want to touch him?” Lacey asked gently.

“I, uh… I…” Clint mumbled as he wiped frantically at his eyes. “Yes, please. What do I need to do?”

“Just wash your hands really good, and I will open the port.” Lacey smiled in a warm and understanding manner.

It only took a few minutes before Clint had his hand inside the incubator. He didn’t know how to feel about the fact that his son was just a few inches longer than his hand. But he could feel new tears pricking at his eyes when James grasped onto his pinkie finger firmly.

“Can I see Melina? I would love to stay… But I can’t, I promised Natasha I would be back with an update on them.” Clint asked without moving.

“Of course. You can touch her as well. Let me open her port so you can just move over there.” Lacey spoke quietly as she moved behind Clint.

Clint looked down at James one more time and whispered, “Mama and I love you.” before withdrawing his hand and stepping in front of Melina’s incubator.

The minute he saw Melina, with her barely there wisps of red hair, he grinned. He immediately began speaking to her in hushed tones as he placed his hand in her incubator, allowing her to grasp onto his finger “You look like your Mama. How did I know you would get her hair? She cannot wait to see you.” 

Clint spent only a moment longer gazing at his daughter before withdrawing his hand and allowing Lacey to shut the port.

“Is there anything else I need to know about them?” Clint questioned.

“Not at all! They are both in rather good shape for being 10 weeks early!” Lacey smiled.

Clint nodded. “JARVIS. Please text me hourly updates on their status.”

“Certainly Agent.” The AI responded.

“OH! Pictures! I need to take picture for Tasha!” Clint fumbled for his phone for a moment before he walked back to the incubators, taking multiple pictures from various angles.

“Agent Barton, Agent Romanoff has been moved from her post-op room to her regular room.” JARVIS alert Clint before he walked out.

“Thanks J!” Clint smiled.

That afternoon.

Natasha had just been taken off her IV of fluids and was sitting up in her bed, dressed comfortably in flannel pajamas (she never liked wearing hospital gowns) and reading one of the many books she had packed in her hospital go-bag. Clint was relaxing in the armchair to her right.

“Knock-knock! You guys up for some visitors? Not that I think you can turn these guys away…” Bucky was at the door grinning.

“MAMA!” Wanda and Pietro both cried out as they quickly came into the room and went immediately to Natasha’s bed, carefully and gently climbing so that they were on either side of her.

Natasha set her book down on her lap before wrapping her arms around Wanda and Pietro and pulling them even closer to her and kissing them both on the cheek.

“Are you ok, Mama?” Wanda asked.

“Yea! Are you? What happened?” Pietro added

“Yea! Uncle Steve and Uncle Bucky wouldn’t say. They just said you had to go to the hospital. But they didn’t say why.” Wanda pouted.

Natasha bit her lip before she began “Something happened, and I had to have the babies last night.”

“Really???” Wanda looked excited “Where are they?”

“Well, because they really weren’t ready to be born yet… They have to be taken care of in a special way. They are going to be staying here for a while. But I don’t want you two to worry about that. Everything is going to be ok.” Clint said carefully

“What do you mean they gotta be taken care of in a special way?” Pietro asked confused.

“Well…” Natasha hesitated slightly before she continued “They have to have oxygen given to them since their lungs are still really tiny. And they have to be fed through a tube because they don’t know how to eat quite yet. And they have a couple of monitors on them to make sure that they are breathing and that their heart is beating correctly.”

Wanda looked deep in thought for a moment before speaking up again “How long do they gotta stay here?”  
“We don’t know for sure. They have to stay until they get bigger and they can breathe and eat on their own.” Clint answered.

“How tiny are they?” Pietro asked.

“Well, they are about half the size Morgan was when she was born.” Natasha said, “Papa got to see them a little earlier today and he said that both of them are just little bit longer than his hand.”

Wanda and Pietro both looked at Natasha with wide eyes.

“So, what are their names? Steve refused to tell me.” Bucky spoke up from his place leaning next to the door.

Clint grinned at Natasha.

“Melina and James. Before you ask, yes James is named after you.” Natasha smiled “Pietro suggested it, Clint and I agreed.”

Bucky immediately blushed a bright scarlet “I don’t know what to say…”

“You don’t need to say anything. You have been an important person in our children’s life. And you have been an important part of Natasha’s life for even longer. We were happy to name him after you.” Clint smiled widely.

It was that moment that Natasha’s nurse, Zachary, popped his head in.

“Oh! Great! Looks like big brother and big sister are here! I was just coming in to see if, since they finally took you off that IV and monitor, you would like to be wheeled down to the NICU?”

Natasha’s eyes went wide as she immediately nodded.

Zachary laughed “I thought you would be up for it. Let me go and get a wheelchair for you.”

It was only a moment later that he returned wheeling in a wheelchair. “Do big brother and big sister want to go too?”

“YES!” Wanda and Pietro responded at the exact same time as Clint carefully helped Natasha into the wheelchair.

“Alright! Let’s get going! Would you like to come as well? The room in the NICU is actually a lot larger than this one so there is plenty of space if you would like to come.” Zachary motioned to Bucky.

“No… No, I’ll stay here in case anyone else comes up. It should just be these guys the first time anyways.” Bucky waved them off.

Wanda and Pietro waved at Bucky as they walked out into the hall. It only took the small group 5 minutes to walk to the NICU.

When they entered the large room, JARVIS greeted them “Agent Barton, Agent Romanoff, Miss Wanda, Master Pietro good afternoon. The two young Romanoff-Barton’s are in stable condition. Young Miss Melina is currently awake.”

“Thank you, JARVIS” Natasha smiled.

“How does that not freak you out? It makes my skin crawl every time it talks.” The NICU nurse shivered as she came over from Melina’s incubator.

“Well, we’re used to JARVIS living at Avengers tower.” Natasha shrugged 

The nurse shrugged “Anyways… I’m Dana. I’m the day nurse for Melina and James. It’s wonderful to meet you both.”

“Sorry we couldn’t be here any sooner.” Natasha said immediately.

“Don’t be sorry. Your recovery is just as important.” Dana smiled warmly “Would you like to hold them?”

Natasha’s eyes went wide yet again as she began scrambling for what to say “I… yes… Uh… Can I? I mean… I won’t hurt them, will I?”

Dana smiled softly at her before speaking gently “You can hold them anytime you want. We didn’t have Clint hold them earlier because we try our best here to ensure mom is the first to hold her baby. And no. You will not hurt them. Now why don’t you get comfortable in that chair right there and I will get Melina for you.”

“Alright…” Natasha sounded nervous as Clint helped her move into the armchair.

Dana yet again smiled at her reassuringly as she carefully opened up Melina’s incubator “Do me a favor a unbutton your top about halfway so I can place her onto you skin to skin.”

Natasha blinked at the nurse multiple times before complying and unbuttoning her pajama top down past her chest. It was only a moment later that Dana was placing the small bundle that was Melina onto her chest. After a moment of straightening all the tubes and wires so that there were no kinks, Dana carefully covered Melina with a blanket.

Once Dana stepped away, Natasha ever so gently placed a hand onto Melina and began talking in a quiet voice “Hi, Melina. I… I’m your Mama. I’m sorry I wasn’t here for you. But I am now.”

“Ready to add in James?” Dana asked smiling, she already had the tiny baby boy in hand, even though no one in the room had seen her take him from his incubator.

“Uh… It’s ok to hold them both at the same time?” Natasha questioned as she bit her lip nervously.

“Yup! It’s actually really beneficially to them! They know each other and it soothes them to be near one another.” Dana grinned as she carefully placed James so that he was right next to Melina under the blanket and on Natasha chest. “Alright Mama, you are holdin’ your babies at the same time for the first time!”

Natasha smiled as she clutched both of her tiny babies to her chest as she whispered quietly “I love you both so much.”

“Tasha look up and smile!” Clint said. When Natasha did as he snapped a quick photo on his phone.

“Here give me your phone and all of you get around her. Your first family photo.” Dana smiled.

Clint complied and soon He was stood behind Natasha looking at the babies on her chest, and Wanda and Pietro were on either side of her grinning like mad. Dana snapped the photo as Clint was kissing Natasha on the cheek and Natasha was looking down at the babies in a way that screamed ‘loving mother’.

Natasha may have been in pajamas and her hair may have been a wreck and Clint may have looked absolutely exhausted and Wanda and Pietro may have been wearing old and stained clothing, but, that first family portrait will always be one of Natasha’s favorites.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I can promise you this. Melina and James will NOT get worse. Hope you enjoyed!! PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS!!


	16. Name Sakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: HI GUYS! So sorry it has been so long! I had writers block for a while and then I have stuff going on in my life (I am in the process of switching jobs). But I am not giving up on any of my ongoing works! So please enjoy this chapter. I know its not super long but I wanted to get something out to you.

As soon as Natasha gave the approval that the picture that the nurse had taken was good enough, Wanda and Pietro both immediately relaxed and sat down at Natasha’s feet. Clint wandered outside of the room as his phone began to ring.

“Is there something specific I need to be doing?” Natasha asked as she shifted into a more comfortable position in the large armchair, both Melina and James still clutched to her chest.

“No.” Dana shook her head and smiled “I had just gotten them changed before you got here so the should be good on diapers for a little bit. And they are getting fed as we speak through their feeding tubes.”

“What are you feeding them right now? I… I had planned on breastfeeding them… since I read about how beneficial it is… but I… I don’t have any milk yet.” Natasha questioned the nurse looking only slightly embarrassed

“Right now, they are receiving formula. And they are getting the nutrients they need from the formula. When your milk comes in, which it should within the next few days, you can begin pumping for them.” Dana smiled reassuringly.

Natasha smiled back slightly before hesitantly asking “Would you mind… showing Clint and I how? To change them I mean. And well everything else when we get to it.” Natasha blushed slightly before continuing “Neither of us really have too much experience with newborns outside of holding them… And this entire preemie thing just makes everything… terrifying.”

Dana looked at her in confusion before looking at the Wanda and Pietro sitting on the floor playing on their Stark tablets “What about your older children? Or has it just been so long that you don’t really remember?”

“Wanda and Pietro were just under four years old when we adopted them. Fully potty trained and slept through the night for the most part. This newborn thing is totally new.” Natasha smiled as she looked between all of her children “I’m sorry if this is rude but… do you not know who we are?”

“Oh, I know.” Dana nodded her head. “I’m just not super into reading tabloids. I don’t need to know details of your lives. You deserve privacy like anyone else.”

“Unfortunately, privacy left when the Battle of New York was done and over with.” Natasha sighed “But, anyways… do you think you and the other nurses that get assigned to Melina and James could help us learn everything?”

“Of course! I will show you what I can today. Which is probably just going to be a diaper change and I will be sure to pass on the message to the next nurse.” Dana smiled warmly at Natasha.

It was then that Clint walked back into the room. As he made his way into the room, Dana quietly excused herself out of the room.

“Who was on the phone?” Natasha asked as she carefully adjusted her grip on the infants on her chest.

“Kate. She and America are on their way.” Clint said “She is very pissed off that I wouldn’t tell her their names over the phone.”

Natasha smirked before looking thoughtful for a moment “Clint? Do me a favor?”

“Sure. Whatever you need.” Clint looked at her seriously

“Go get Bucky. He should get to meet James. Since he’s here.” Natasha smiled gently.

“Of course.” Clint hesitated at the door before crossing the room to stand in front of her, he looked at the too tiny babies before leaning in and ever so gently kissing Natasha’s forehead and whispering “I know we don’t say it… but… I love you, Tasha.” As he pulled away from her, he looked her in the eyes and smiled goofily.

Natasha gave a small smile before saying in a quiet voice “I love you, too.”

At that Clint grinned even wider before straightening and walking out of the room.

“Mama? Why are you and Papa acting so strange? “Wanda was looking at Natasha curiously. 

“Yea, you guys are never mushy.” Pietro was scrunching his nose up in disgust

“I guess we’re just happy.” Natasha smiled as she shrugged her shoulders slightly.

Wanda nodded, seemingly satisfied with Natasha’s answer before she stood up off the ground and set her tablet on the table that the nurse had pulled close to Natasha’s side. Wanda then moved so that she was standing at Natasha’s shoulder and able to clearly see both Melina and James. 

“Can I see what they’re thinking?” Wanda asked Natasha suddenly.

Natasha turned to look at Wanda, she was looking at her pleadingly and hopeful. “Alright. But just for a moment. You know we don’t like you using your powers in public.”

Wanda grinned at Natasha before her eyes began softly glowing. 

There was a moment of silence where Natasha, as well as Pietro now, were looking at Wanda.

Wanda’s eyes faded back to her normal brown before she grinned widely. “Melina likes how warm and soft you are. She is really comfortable. She really likes all of our voices. Although she likes yours and Papa’s the most. James likes being held by you and being close to Melina. He really, REALLY likes your voice. I told them in their head that I was their big sister and that I love them. They seemed to like me.”

Natasha smiled, her eyes watering slightly.

“Back!” Clint announced as he walked back into the room, Bucky right behind him.

“Come over here, Bucky. I can’t very well get up while holding them with all these tubes and wires. And you need to properly meet our son and daughter.” Natasha said firmly.

Bucky instantly listened to what Natasha said and went to her side.

“James is the one with the little bit of blonde hair, right?” Bucky asked quietly.

Natasha smiled and nodded gently “Yes. He looks an awful lot like Clint. I’m really happy about that, if I’m honest.”

“He’s got your nose. You can already tell.” Bucky said seriously as he looked at Natasha “So, did you give them middle names?”

“Yes, yes we did.” Natasha nodded “It’s James Francis and Melina Katherine. Francis is after Clint. Katherine is after Kate. The middle names were actually harder than their first names.”

“Why’s that?”

“She had to convince me that giving our son my middle name was a good idea.” Clint said “It took her a good two weeks to convince me. But she is persistent when she wants something. And she wanted to name our son James Francis. And she got what she wanted.”

Natasha grinned “He’ll be proud to be named after his Uncle and Papa.”

“Knock, knock!” Kate said softly as she and America walked in hand in hand. 

“Kate! America! Good to see you both.” Natasha smiled.

Kate smiled at Natasha before releasing America’s hand and walking over to her. “Alright, I’m here. Tell us what their names are, and you can have the gifts we brought for them.”

“Well… On your right, you have James Francis.” Natasha said tilting her head to the side on which James was laying.

Kate smiled and motioned for Natasha to continue.

“Clint why don’t you tell her our daughters name.” Natasha looked up at Clint, smirk firmly in place.

“Melina Katherine.” Clint said simply.

It took Kate a moment to register what was said.

“You’re kidding right?” Kate was staring at Clint in disbelief.

“Not at all.” Natasha shook her head.

“It’s already on her birth certificate.” Clint smiled as he draped an arm around Kate’s shoulder.

Kate fell silent for a moment before looking between Clint and Natasha seriously “Why me?” 

“You’re important to us, Kate.” Natasha said simply 

Kate lifted a hand to cover her mouth as her eyes began to water “America, give them the gifts before I start to ball please.”

America laughed “But you’re adorable when you happy cry.” 

Kate looked at America in exasperation.

“Kidding, Princess.” America grinned at Kate, a glint in her eye, before holding out two small gift bags to Clint “They are only sort of from us. My Tia made them.”

Clint took the bags and opened them one by one. The first bag contained an intricately knitted purple and grey baby blanket. The second one contained a matching blanket in green and grey.

“The purple one is Melina’s and the green one is James’.” Kate said as Clint held the blankets up for Natasha to see.

“They’re beautiful. They must have taken forever.” Natasha said in awe.

“Nah, Tia is really fast at it. She’s been doing it for years. She finished those only a few days after your shower was.” America shrugged 

“Well you will have to tell her thank you for us.” Clint said. 

“We will.” America smiled at him.

“So… I hate to break the mood we have going… But, Clint?” Natasha said suddenly “Could you go grab the nurse? I need to pee.”

Clint laughed, but nodded “Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: OK! I hope you all enjoyed that! I really hope to be better about updating but just know I am NOT abandoning this work! It is still being worked on every week! I already have the next chapter planned so I just have to write it! Remember to tell me your thoughts!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Please PLEASE leave a comment telling me your thoughts!


End file.
